TVD season 8
by Girl Q
Summary: Own opinions, predictions about Season 8 of TVD with a side of sass and love for Klaroline
1. Q moves in

Hi dear reader,

My other stories I published on here were for all of you and I loved every small recognition I got, but what I´ll write down here isn´t really a story or fanfiction so this is the part where you can click away. I don´t plan on getting any views on this actually. I will write my own thoughts here down about The Vampire Diaries last season and my ultimate favourite ship Klaroline. Maybe I´ll predict some stuff so this is my proof that I predicted it, if it is true. I actually plan to do this for Star Wars too. Sooo random person how are you doing? Good? Great. So you can read this or not I won´t care. Hey, but feel free to be a rebel and tell me if you did. By the way I don´t need anyone stealing my thunder here okay? So Steroline fans back off. Let´s go.

I have several theories about the ending actually. (Keep in mind that I skipped season 6 and 7. I was just so fed up after Klaroline that I forgot watching season 6 and the minute I heard Nina was out I was out too. I´m just here because I wanna be there for the end.)

My most theories revolve around death. I know that death does and does not play a big part in this show. Alaric and Jeremy died three thousand times during the show. So the main cast is never really affected, but unimportant cast members drop like flies. But I do find it plausible that the show will go out with a bang. A death bang. Someone very important for the show will die. My theories are:

Stefan (my favourite ;))

Bonnie and Enzo

Damon and Elena

Maybe Alaric or Matt

Okay let's get Alaric and Matt out of the way. The least likely in my opinion. Matt is practically unkillable and the sad fact is that a death should make us care, like Katherine, Alaric in season three or Stefan's blond friend. At this point nobody cares if Matt or Alaric dies. Especially Matt. Still crowned as Miss Mystics most boring cast member. Alaric maybe, but do we really care? The only sure thing for him that I will predict is that he is totally gonna hook up with his hot intern that was in hell. Next one.

Damon and Elena could pull a Romeo and Juliet thing. One dies and the other one can´t live without the other, but I find that story line quite boring and it has been done before. Worst case scenario is that they do some stupid sacrifice for love

Bonnie and Enzo could pull a similar thing or they both decide to die so Elena can wake up, because they only want the best for their best friends. Moving on.

Now let´s get to the juiciest. Mister Hero Hair will kick the bucket. I like this one the most and not only because his death paves the way for Klaroline. It makes a lot of sense. They talk a lot about how the Salvatore brothers are connected and stay forever together (like Klaus and Elijah). When you think about it it makes a lot of sense that he would sacrifice himself for Damon (cough **again** ) or the Scooby Doo Gang. That´s his thing really. It would bring everybody together. A tragic death by one of the most consistent characters.

Those are my death theories now let´s go to the Klaroline factor. First things first, the fact that Klaroline still has such a HUGE fan base after all this time is simply amazing. Their wood scene was H-O-T. Hot. They have amazing chemistry and I will never stop loving them. I never watched an originals episode in my life (other than that Crossover one. I had to for Klaroline), but I´ll gladly join in if Caroline moves to New Orleans. The king all solo now after that 99 cent store copy of Caroline finally died. I actually screamed and made a happy dance. Maybe I´m morbid, but when that blonde Caroline trash without the sass died I felt young again. I miss those days when I was twelve and still hadn´t discovered gay fanfiction. Well… that´s gone now. The problem is that ugly rock that Stefan put on Caroline's finger. I actually cried. Out of disgust.

I must admit that I´m worried, but given our track record with successful vampire diaries weddings not very. Now shut up about June wedding Steroliners. Don´t we deserve more? Everybody knows that Juli Plec hates us. Why? We are so lovely.

Some may say that we at least deserve another Klaroline scene or good bye, bit to that I say hell to the no ( channelling my inner Mercedes Jones). We deserve a Klaroline ending. Klaus and Caroline were so perfect. Other than Klaroline I have this to say. I´m gonna do a list because it's late and I have to do homework.

I am fed up with people forgetting people. I hate Sybil. I liked her until she replaced herself in Damon's mind

I hope/predict that in the end everyone comes to my predicted funeral. Everyone and that includes Jeremy, Tyler etc.

I still think Anna was Jeremys true love. Bring her back

Don´t bring Camille back. Looking at you witches.

I predict Katherine. In some way. Maybe she´s chief of hell now.

Alaric will do sacrifice stuff and trap himself in hell

The only one that is save from death is Caroline and the kids

The hot intern will die

The nanny will die

Bonnies going to get her powers again after she lost them for the millionth time.

Sybil could take over Elenas body

Someone will have hot sex with Sybil

Damon kills Sybil

There is more to hell then Sybil

I can´t think of anything more now. So I´ll finish this. Again I don´t need an angry comment. Someday someone will read this and I don´t need your hate. This is for me. Klaroline is so much better than any other ship on the show. That's a fact not an opinion okay?

He told her that he intends to be her last and we will hold on to that forever. I will seriously have a mental breakdown if Stefan and Barbie actually get hitched. My last ones where about the Crossover with Stefan and the phone call and that time when I thought Disney had balls and Lucaya would kiss.

Screw your June wedding. Caroline is a queen (slightly annoying) and a queen deserves a king. Klaus.

I´m gonna let this open. If I have any more ideas, comments etc. I will write it down here. My personal project for the last season.

Maybe I´m rude, unfriendly or mean, but bitch I don´t care. Just see it as being quirky. We can´t all be friendly unicorns living in harmony. Some have strong opinions and swear like a sailor since they were nine and I like to see myself like a fierce ship warrior and not a fairy picking daisies.

I´m out

XOXO

Q


	2. Sirens little bitch

The Vampire Diaries 8x04

Sirens little bitch

Appropriate title don´t you think? By far my favourite line so far. I didn´t plan on writing a review and stuff. This was manly meant for my theories, but I just had to write something.

I freaking love Sybil. Her attitude and way of doing stuff is so Katherine like and she has the same thoughts about Bonnie Bennett as me. I never quite liked Bonnie. I liked Enzo in the beginning a lot, but he just became more boring over time. Therefore I care shit about Benzo or Bonenzo, whatever you little birdies call them, and I never will. So I could see it from a different angle than all of you. It was fun. I even kind of rooted for Sybil. Yeah kill Bonnie, but we all know that they would never kill Bonnie off (at this point ;)). It was an awesome episode.

I already saw the trailer for next week and I am stoked. Sybil has a sister. Who do you think is it? I know it is not Alarics hot devil tattoo intern, but I would like that so much. I know she and Alaric are totally going to have sex, but lets face it, she is way too hot for him.

This season is so good already. I don´t like the sixth and seventh season, but this one rocks.

Exact reaction to me watching the Tyler and Damon scene;

Me: Damon lies down….again? It's getting old. Wait who is that? Oh my god it's fucking Tyler Lockwood. Looking good with that beard. Damn he sexy. Wait is he going to kill him. Since when is Tyler a motivational speaker. OH he turned away. Wow is Tyler suicidal? He seems weirdly okay with dying. What's he been up to anyways? Damon? He is bringing out the eyes. Aaaaannnnndddd Lockwood's dead.

Here goes my theory of him attending my predicted funeral. Maybe they´ll all be there as spirits or ghosts. Nobody really stays dead anyways. If Damon is going to kill everyone he has an attachment to now, is he going to kill Matt? Call me a sociopath, but girl it´s time for dear old Mattie to cut the curve.

 _Disclaimer: I wrote this a week ago, but I lost my laptop charger, so I couldn´t upload it. I wanted to post it anyway and because I´m a gangsta and give no fucks I did it. I haven´t watched the next episode, so if something happened I don´t know yet, so be a good little girl and shut up._


	3. The bitch that burns in hell: Katherine

The bitch that burns in hell

Hey Q. How are you doing?

Great thank you Q. You are always so thoughtful.

Now that we passed this awkward intro let´s talk. In this chapter of my expert review/ theory series we´re going to talk about something one of you posted. I don´t really get why you read this. Maybe, because of my super professional, unbiased, calm and intelligent way of analysing this series. I mean you are definitely welcome to do so, but this is more for myself. By the way I wrote this a while back, even before I watched "An eternity of misery". Let´s go. Shout out to the person that commented that.

 _brighteyescoldheart chapter 1 . Nov 8_

 _Does anyone know what actually happened to Katherine after she died the final time?_

This comment made me think, because clearly we all want her to return.

One answer:

That bitch went to motherfucking hell.

Yes. Yes I am awesome. Of course that cold hearted, slaying, badass bitch went to hell. Obviously hell is the topic of this season and this ladies and let´s be honest you are all ladies is where we will meet Miss Pierce again. According ´s to my theory at least. It´s actually pretty simple.

Everybody loves Katherine. She is fabulous and deadly and we want her back. It could only be for a small cameo ( more(more likely) or a longer role at the end, but hell is where she´s at and when we will dig deeper into that place (If it´s even a place) we could expect to see her there.

Katherines perfect match

What is actualloy her perfect match? ProablyProbably herself, but let´s talk boys. I prefer Stefan. I don´t like Stefan in general, but I liked him best when he had that hot one night stand with Katherine or Rebecca. Ripper Stefan is great too..

So he can either have hot sex with them or die, because he still sucks and I´m rooting for his death and he does boring, unoriginal proposals to women, who clearly belong to Klaus. Klaus would rent a private plane, take her to dinner in Tokyo, fly to Paris after that and propose on top of the f the Eiffel tower with a rock worn by Marie Antoinette.

Stefan proposed to Elena in their dream world almost the same. I don´t really know why Squirrel killer thinks drawers are so romantic. I smell a fetish, but who am I to talk about fetishes, when I watched Aki Sora-three times. It´s bad, gross, disgusting and weirdly fascinating. Stay away kids….You already googled it. Are you weirded out? Yeah I know.

Elijah was cute with Katherine too. I guess he was her true love or some shit, because she cared so much about his opinion.

That´s it for today folks.

Disclaimer: This is for me. I don´t want any hate. I have very strong opinions in everything and in this show, so if you want to come around the corner, acting really bitchy cause I hate on your ship or favourite person, then I kindly ask you to leave, because ain´t nobody got time for that.

I´m out.

Xoxo

Q


	4. Two sirens for the price of one

Two sirens for the price of one

8x04

So I´m late again,

but lets not talk about my period.

Hey my little suckers and welcome back to Qs Vampire Diaries stuff. Where were you guys when I spent hours on my Mosh fanfiction? Maybe this is my calling though. Ranting and theorizing the hell out of a show I love. Lesson learned.

Last Fridays episode and for me last Saturdays, because I don´t reside in the land where a talking orange can be elected president (thank god) revealed the other siren. It was the nanny. I should´ve known. It was so obvious. I thought it was the hot intern, but I guess I was wrong. Very sad that hot intern died though, I hoped for hot sex between her and Alaric, but something tells me that hot intern will return. I know I only call her hot intern here, but it is only because I can´t remember her name at all. Somebody please tell me and also tell me the name of the other siren.

Also in the last episode we met Matty again. God damn it he is so boring. Kill him already. By the way it is time for some theories.

Matt (whatever his last name was)

He´ll die

He is the only one that will survive

He gets trapped in hell

The devil kills him

Damon kills him(least likely)

Matts daddy will definitely die

Trapped in hell

What also happened in the last episode was that we finally met the big bad guy. Surprise it´s the devil. (Not really)

The sirens are just basically his slaves and that´s why he could be the one that will eventually kill Sybil's less pretty sister. Theory time

The sirens

Number Uno is about Sybil. She will turn good. She is not completely bad to the bones as we saw in the last episode. She became bad, because of the circumstances and not because she wanted to. At one point one siren will be dead and maybe hot intern could be her replacement.

The wedding

I hate to talk about this, but I have to. By now you probably already know my standpoint on Steroline. We have a very bad track record when it comes to tvd marriages. Remember the last? Yeah that was fun. I hope they don´t do a secret pre wedding though with just the two of them, because that shit mostly works. What we, as sane people aka Klaroline shippers, need is the BIG wedding, because then it will be bloody, a mess and then the chances of a few surprising guests would increase and the problem there really is with the wedding is that, if Caroline really marries Stefan and they´ll both survive until the end there will be no coming back.

At the end I am going to talk about the trailer for next week.

I´m so fed up with Damon's attitude. He always gets so boring when he turns of his emotions. Stefan gets more interesting on the other hand. It´s probably a universal rule. Back to the topic, but I´m going to do it faster, because I´m writing a test tomorrow.

The gang of most boring cast members are trying to put down Damon

Channelling my inner Cher now:

Ugh. As if.

Damon wants to bury them all

They all look pretty dressed up in that shot so I think they are at Tylers funeral and Damon wants to kill them. Crossing my fingers for Matt, but they will talk and fight and bla, bla, bla.

Caroline and Stefan fighting

Oh my god I´m so sad for them.

Okay JK. He does the protection thing, which always annoys me. Caroline is a grown women with two kids and a job, so back off loser. Klaus would´ve offered her a weapon okay? He knows she´s badass. Stefan apparently also has some sort of weapon, because we saw a brief shot of a gun and a liquid, which is probably vervain. It makes me think that he wants to capture Damon rather than killing him and another shot, which shows Damon hitting a glass wall, could show that he does.

Elena

Let´s address the brunette in the coffin. Stefan says Damon might not forgive him for this to Caroline and then we see a shocked Damon and Stefan with a coffin. He obviously wants to do something with Elena. Kill, hide or hurt her to bring him back? Elena is everything to Damon and this would truly be the thing that he would not forgive Stefan, but Caroline wouldn´t to. I don´t know what he wants to do to Elena.

PLOT TWIST

I just had an amazing idea. What if that isn´t Elena? What if it´s Damon? What if he takes him down by putting him in a coffin and tries to figure out how to disconnect him from Sybil? I could and am probably completely false with this, but we saw it happen. The originals did that to each other all the time.

Other things that will happen according to their website is that Bonnie tries to bring back Enzo and Caroline helps her. Matt deciphers some mystery box and the twins are in this episode. Maybe Seline will try to kidnap them or something, but the description says something about a tragedy and them remembering what is most important to them and the sirens will probably attack them or kidnap them or eat them. They will do something to the twins and I also just googled who will appear in upcoming episodes and in 8x09 Seline does, but Sybil doesn´t. Does she die? I´ll get to that next time. I´m just sure that they will do something to the twins, because they really hate Caroline.

I´m out.

XOXO

Q


	5. Carnival fun for the whole family

Carnival fun for the whole family

8x05

I´m back and I´m still nit-picking.

Hi it´s Q, your friendly neighbourhood theorist and if you got that reference than congratulation. It´s way more convenient to do this weekly so if you still care for me then expect a new chapter every month and if you don´t then you are dead to me. Just kidding. Maybe. Not really.

So let´s jump right in.

I didn´t really like this week's episode. It was one of the weakest in my opinion. Something felt off, oh now I get it. Matt had too much screen time. Some people think that he does deserve a happily ever after, after all he is been through, but can he maybe find that happiness somewhere else? He is really not entertaining. He is very, very boring. Can´t he just decide that he is through with all this shit and decides to move to Alabama or some other place in the south? He can become police chief there and get a southern wife, who likes brunching with her church friends and talks in this funny southern accent. She could bear him two children and they´d live happily ever after until she begins an affair with their pool boy Juan, because she´ll be a total milf. Ok maybe I have too much fantasy.

Bonnie and Enzo made me mildly care for them in this episode, so congratulation. Yey. I think the reason why I don´t care for them as much is that they´ve been introduced kind of weird. Suddenly they were in love. It took the writers several seasons to build that up in Delena.

Who else was super paranoid when Enzo called her love and said he´d take her to Paris? I was like: Oh hell no bitch. What the fuck are you doing?

Another reason is that I do like Enzo, because at first I thought he could be a temporary Klaroline band aid. He was super flirty with her in the first episodes and I kind of enjoyed it, but I absolutely hate Bonnie. I don´t like her whatsoever. She has got zero interesting personality trades. The friend that would do everything for you? We got hundreds of them, but the rescue/fire/bringing back scene was really cute. I can admit that. They do realize that there love can´t last forever right? Enzo is a vampire and Bonnies a human, who will die. The same shit went on with Damon and Elena and it never ends well. They can´t both be happy at the same time actually and if there´ll ever be a choice 99% of the fandom would definitely stand behind Delena.

They also finally figured that whole Seline thing out, which is great and like I predicted it she took the girls with them…. on a fun road trip to hell. I actually got a lot right. I predicted that they were on Tyler's funeral and Stefan's plan to put Damon in a coffin. I´m getting good at this.

The promo for next week

It´s looking very good. I´m so pumped for the next episode. The core of the episode is that the sirens, Damon and the witchy twins are going on a fun trip to visit the devil. What was his name again? Carl? (This is the moment were Q sat twenty minutes in front of her laptop thinking about his name until she yelled "Fuck it" and googled it) CADE. I must say he is really attractive. The show is already filled with attractive people, but he is just sexy on a whole different level. Hey maybe I´ll get the siren position, when one will eventually die and leave the other alone.

It seems like the sirens went to visit Cade and showed them the girls. I presume it´s because of their magic. Is their power psychic like Cades? Are they his new apprentices? He didn´t seem like he knew why Seline brought them to him.

Our favourite lame vampire Stefan tries to rescue the twins and gets attacked by some bald, white dude. A zombie maybe? I don´t know. I have no feel for the extend of Cades power.

Could the twins maybe be what drives Steroline apart? They are not listed on the cast in the episode after that and Caroline threatens to kill Damon if he comes in between her and her girls and Stefan´s very touchy with his brother.

I want to be honest. I´m lacking theories for next weeks episode. The trailer didn´t give away very much. Other than that I think the twins could be sirens or candidates to be sirens.7

Side note: I just heard Alaric will star in the Originals after TVD and this gives me hope that Caroline could play a role and also…. What the flying fuck. Stupid Alaric can crossover to New Orleans, but not Caroline? You know what? It´s probably Candice Accolas fault. Everybody knows she hates Klaroline. Well I hate you then Miss Accola. Ps. I still love you with Klaus. Your chemistry was on fire.

That´s it for today. I feel like my sarcastic/bitchy side was not on point this chapter. I´ll try better next time. Shout out to all the amazing people that read this. You are like my grade in chemistry. I didn´t expect you, but I still appreciate you

I´m out.

XOXO

Q


	6. Summoning the devil at a swimming pool

Summon your local devil at our swimming pool

TVD

08x06

Welcome back and let's hope that I´ll get the last episode together since I watched it yesterday and my memory has butterfly level capacity.

In the episode Seline has taken the twins to show them to Cade, because she wants to be a free little birdie from hell and stop killing people I guess.

Well Sybil and her arm candy Damon appear and want to join them. It seems like Sybil hates her sister, because she didn´t free her from the vault and also that she made her a cannibal. I thought Seline would be way cooler, but she just turned out to be super boring.

Over in Mystic Falls Caroline and Alaric are super upset and Alaric gets all Liam Neeson in Taken. They both want to go after the sirens and Stefan wants to join, but Caroline said no and made it very clear that he would just help his brother and therefore be a burden. As always. She gave him back her ring and as a Klaroline shipper I was never happier. Yeah give him back that ugly ring. Stop giving me hope Juli. It seemed like the beginning of the end of stupid Steroline, but at the end she took that ring back and became gross. Stop forgiving him.

Long story short, the sirens showed the twins to Cade, who is smoking hot by the way no pun intended, and they made a total different deal than offering up the twins and instead Damon, who is scared of hell, made a deal to replace Sybil and Seline and now he and Stefan are the new, immortal henchmen. Stefan agreed, because he wanted to save Lola and Bizzie or whatever their name was. I am extremely bad with names.

Sybil also made a deal and she´ll be immortal and hot, but her sister won´t. Cold sister.

So, Stefan will be a henchman now and will join Cade after the next episode, which is a Christmas episode and imagine me singing the word Christmas every time I´ll mention it now, because Christmas is for sure the most magical time of the year.

At the end was another annoying Steroline moment and I just closed my ears and sung lalalalalala the whole time, but both are super sad, because Stefan will leave her and she was pissed that she wouldn´t get her stupid June wedding. Shut up already.

Somewhere was also a Bonnie and Enzo story and let me be real here. I don´t care for them. I don´t know why and believe me I tried to care in this scene, but I just don´t. They just came very out of the blue and Bonnie is probably my least favourite character anyway. You might think it´s Stefan, but I still love Stefan without humanity and I also genuinely liked him in the flashbacks with Rebekah and Klaus. I also care very little for Enzo and I think he is the type of character that should have no love interest. Bonnie and Enzo can do whatever they want, but I just don´t care for them.

Right at the end Mattie and Alaric killed Damon, but we all know that´s hella stupid, because he is Cades best boy now.

Trailer talk & todays theories

It´s Stefan's last night in freedom and he wants it to be perfect. He throws some Christmas dinner party, which is crashed by nobody's favourite power couple Damo and Sybil. Okay maybe I like them a bit, but not in a romantic way.

Damon announces that one of them will die and the accuracy of those proposals are always shit, but let's look at the dinner guests ladies and gentlemen.

Alaric Saltzman- currently single, grumpy father of two, because his hot intern died before she could´ve lifted all that sexual frustration of his lonely, old heart.

Matt Donovan- also single and currently unemployed, because news flash cop is a very deadly job in Mystic Falls.

Matts Dad- a boring one dimensional character, who will die sooner or later, but could be our prime suspect for the job of person killed by our power couple.

Stefan Salvatore- a guy who manages to do his extensive hair routine and at the same time being one half of an extremely annoying couple.

Caroline Forbes- a girl who was clearly hit on the head or is trapped in some sort of voodoo magic, because she´s still with Stefan and not sipping martinis with Klaus in Hawaii.

Damon stabs Stefan with a Christmas ornament. Seems normal. Furthermore Damon killed him with the ornament and Caroline attacks Damon, but she loses and of course Stefan is not dead. He has Originals powers now.

THE END

So I presume that Matts Dad is the most likely to die. This trailer doesn´t give me much to theorize.

But since when can you stab vampires with Christmas ornaments?

In the end of the next episode Stefan and Damon will probs join Cade and run off somewhere.

That´s it for today.

Disclamer: I don´t want any hate. This is my opinion and my ships.

I´m out

XOXO

Q


	7. Klaroline appreciation chapter ya ll

KLAROLINE APPRECIATION YA`LL

I think if I wrote a biography it would be called "She´s back and she messed up again. A collection of weird and embarrassing moments."

Since I´m runnin´ short on theories and reviews, but I still want to write, this is going be a different kind of chapter.

I´m going to bring out all the fangirl and give you THE MOST EPIC CHAPTER YET. Me, the weird, mean and obsessed person that I am, is going to bring you all the reason why we are the best ship on this damn show, the superior show to Klamille and Steroline and why they should be considered to be crowned the best ship of all time.

Disclaimer: I highly advice you to do something better with your time than to hate on a poor schoolgirl like moi. I don´t want hate. This is mine and my opinion, a very good opinion, and I don´t want you to get all bitchy about this. That is my territory.

Klaroline was what got me into shipping. I shipped before, but my baby self didn´t knew that the love she felt for Jake and Miley, Harper and Justin or Alex and that werewolf guy (Darren? Derek?, Louis? I forgot) was called shipping. I am still not over Harper and Justin by the way. They were so perfect for one another. So thank you for Disney Channel for starting me out.

The real shipping began when I decided to be a rebel and started watching the show when I was 13 and I was never as rebellious as I was when I watched this show, because it was advised for 16 year olds. DANDANDAAAAAAAAN. I know. Total badass. I already watched clips before on YouTube and I felt so sneaky and sexual when I watched Delena sex scenes. At that day I felt like I lost my innocence, but recently I accidentally watched Boku no Pico and now I know that it wasn´t gone. It was ripped away from my heart, whilst watching the first three minutes of that shota hentai.

Wow, I guess I have to stop rambling now. Why do you even keep doing that Q?

Klaroline is so much more than just a ship. It symbolizes so much in the heart of its fans. He never loved anybody the way he loved her and she loved him in a way she hadn´t expected.

Do you realize how present Klaroline is until this day? We make up one of the largest shipping communities among the shows fans after all this time. Many have faded into oblivion like Forwood, Maroline, Anna and Jeremy, Alaric and Jenna etc. But even after four years we are still here and still going strong. It was an exceptional coupling and here I will give you the reasons why. And why they should happen again

They had amazing chemistry. It felt so electrified when they were on screen together. You must be legally blind to not feel it. The way they looked at each other was breath-taking and in that phone call scene the actor's didn´t even meet, but it was still top notch. It gave me all the feels and I still watch it weekly.

Their forest scene was the single hottest moment in the TVD universe all that tension and I can actually rephrase that entire forest scene from her screaming for Matt, to her "good".

They are made out of pure magic. He is an ancient vampire, who only ever showed emotions to her and he told her things he never told anybody else, he trusted her, he cared for her and did everything to protect her and she loves him too. She doesn´t because of who he is, but she does. He came and he loved. The moment he met her in that scene in season three he immediately showed affection towards her.

Their banter was hilariously cute. They called each other out on their shit

They make each other better people. She understood him from the start and he wanted .and became a better person, because of her. She inspired him to be the man we see now. If it wasn´t for Caroline then who knows who he would be know. He makes her more adventurous, break out of her normal ways.

The story of Caroline and Klaus is not finished yet. They were unpredictable and fun and the show is nothing without them. She still hasn´t seen New Orleans and he still wants to show it to her. All his favourite things. They are both parents now and he will understand her in a way Stefan will never. He knows how it is to have a daughter that you would do anything for. He promised us all those great things remember?

He promised us to be her last love and that will always have us on the hook. She hasn´t been anywhere and it doesn´t seem like Stefan wants her to. Klaus does. He wants to show her everything. She is full of hopes and adventure and he loves that about her.

I still have hope for them and you should have too, because someday she will come up on his doorsteps and then he´ll show her what the world has to offer. Wouldn´t this be a great ending? In the last minutes someone writes a diary entry, maybe Elena, and she will write down everything that happened to her friends. Bonnie and Enzo will live in a cottage somewhere with their children (don´t ask me how. Maybe he´ll become mortal for her), Stefan is off somewhere, Damon is with Elena and Caroline appears on Klaus's doorsteps like this.

Elena (narration): Dear diary, this will be my last entry. I wrote to make things better. To get things of my shoulders, but now I don´t have to anymore. The gang went off to great places. Bonnie and Enzo build up what both always wanted.

(Scene flashes in of the three cuddling on the sofa while watching a movie.)

Elena: Sheila is the cutest little girl. Stefan left after the aftermath of Cade. I think he is in London somewhere with Lexi.

(Scene flashes in of Stefan drinking a beer at a bar with Lexi. They are laughing and dancing)

Elena: I and Damon also turned out pretty well.

(Damon comes up behind her and gives her a kiss on the head.)

Damon: Dinner is ready.

Elena: I´ll be right there.

(Damon goes off screen)

Elena: And Caroline? She realized that she never was anywhere, so she promised to skype the girls daily and went to visit an old friend.

(Scene flashes in)

(Caroline's knocking on a door. Klaus opens it.)

Klaus (surprised): Love? What are you doing here?

Caroline (smiles): Didn´t you promise to show me what the world has to offer?

(Klaus smirks. Both smile at each other)

This is a master piece I know. Julie I give you the permission to use this in the series finale.

It would also be a good way to introduce her to The Originals.

I hope you liked this Klaroline chapter. I also have other ships on this show and maybe I´ll do a chapter on them one day, but for now I will leave you. Feel free to say something nice to me in the reviews or hence anything you might like to see on here. 2000 people have watched this. Isn´t that crazy?

I´m out

XOXO

Q


	8. The mystery of the Christmas ornament

The mystery of Christmas ornaments

8x07

HE IS BAAAAACCCCKKKK

I´m fully back guys. Congratulation and merry Christmas, because this episode was exactly what I needed. I not only analysed the shit out of that new trailer I also have a new set of theories. Isn´t that great? Exactly when the show is on a break. So convenient.

So if you haven´t seen my excitement through my title, then let me tell you what awesome thing happened. Stefan finally turned his humanity switch off again. Yaaaassss. I love ripper Stefan. It is the best kind of Stefan available. He is so kickass and killer, when he turns his stupid humanity off, literally.

I don´t get why Caroline is still with Stefan. Not because of my obvious dislike of his boring ass, but because he is a freaking child murderer. I admit that there were a lot of bad people in this show, but not even one of them ever harmed a child or someone under fifteen( or at least I don´t remember it). He lost all the points in my book. I still love him without humanity, but he is dead to me. (Get it? Because he is a vampire? I´m so funny) If Caroline would know that he is a child murderer than he would be gone. Boy bye.

The plot of this episode was basically that Steroline hosted a Christmas dinner party and surprise, surprise Damon and his arm candy came. Nobodies favourite characters Alaric and Matt were pretty pissed that Damon didn´t die, because he is Cade´s errands boy now. Bonnie and Enzo tried to find the magic fork and in the end Stefan made a stupid deal that he only has to be Cades slave for a year. The twins Caddie and Dina….. Okay that´s it I´m going to google their stupid names now. Wow apparently their names are Josie and Lizzie who would´ve guessed. The twins had some bond with Seline, who turned out to be pretty boring. She is a good guy and Sybil´s the bad one. That also means that Seline is going to die, because her death will probably help to develop the plot and since nobody actually cares about her we won´t really mind. Was I the only one, who saw that sexual tension between Alaric and Seline or Stefan and Seline? I basically ship anyone with Stefan at this point, with exception of Elena and Caroline. Whatever it takes to get him away from Caroline.

I talk a lot about my dislike for certain characters like Bonnie or Stefan, but Stefan is special. There were actually moments when I liked him even with his humanity. I really shipped him at one point with a person. Valerie. I didn´t only ship them, because it would get him away from Caroline. I legit loved them together. Their story was so beautiful. Not her losing the baby, but how they met. It was such a fairy-tale meeting. I loved them together. I think Valerie is still alive right? I really want her back, because they were really cute. I wanted a family for them

As for Bonnie I just don´t like her. I never shipped her with anybody. Enzo is really hot and I almost feel bad, when I say that I would like a different romantic interest for him. Bonnie was never appealing to me and I know that I bitch about the wicked witch from the west a lot, but I also hate that she has got no powers, but more later about that.

My real problem with this episode was that fucking Christmas star. Since when can you stab a vampire with that thing? They constantly stab each other with wood sticks, but it doesn´t seem to impact them, but suddenly this thing can kill him? Don´t you need a wooden stake? What the fuck Juli? And why is it bothering me so much?

Another thing that bothered me was that cade told Stefan that Elena would be happy, normal and alive if he didn´t come in her life. WRONG. Stupid muggels. If he hadn´t been there Klaus would´ve killed her. He came to get her, because he wanted to use her blood for something I forgot. Turning himself into a hybrid? Elena would´ve been long dead actually.

THE NECKLACE. It´s back guys. The motherfucking necklace. That ugly ass thing Stefan gave to Elena in the first season. Admit it, it is ugly. Caroline gave it to Damon to pull on his heart strings, because Elena duhhh. Sybil put it on and Damon killed Sybil. Those are Elena's lips. Back off.

I saw this from a mile coming. I saw it coming when Damon and Sybil stepped into the mansion. Sybil became extremely trusty towards Damon and used him as a support system. Almost as if he took her sisters place. She may look like a tough girl, but she isn´t Katherine. She is Rebekah. Rebekah could be pretty cool if she wanted to, but she also craved love and acceptance and I think deep down Sybil wanted that too.

Theories and thoughts

I have some good ones. Are you ready?

Stefan's work for Cade is a big subject in this. He will do some horrible things and that is what will ultimately drive Caroline away. Ripper Stefan doesn´t stop, has no morals. It will definitely shock her. Especially if she is going to encounter that version of him. It will drive a wedge between them.

Right now Stefan kind of trusts his strength and friends to prevent him from doing more than one year of work for Cade, but that isn´t going to work.

That necklace shook Damon up. Elena is the love of his life and I think he will fully remember her again and switch his humanity back on someday, but then we will encounter a big problem. He might feel he is not good enough for her anymore and I hope that he won´t kill himself or harm himself because of that. I always fear that they are going to take that direction with him.

Damon cut his relationship with Sybil completely. She will be hella pissed that he killed her and rejected her romantic advances. Of course she will return since her kill is only temporary. She still has all the benefits of being a siren without having to murder people for Cade.

The magic fork had the same effect on Bonnie as it had on Sybil. A sign of her powers coming back May be. How did she lost them again? I forgot. She always loses them. Be more careful.

Promo for the next episode.

It shows Stefan and Damon who are hinting bad people. They do realize that everybody has done something bad at one point right? Does Cade want to kill the entire humanity, because all have done something bad? Another theory.

Well they are hunting and they are at an anger management group where they probably kill some violent people. We see Stefan poisoning Damon, so they can end up in a hospital where Stefan will kill more bad people and there is a nurse or doctor who closes a window and directly at the end we see Stefan killing/ eating that women. At least I think it´s the same women. They try to find new versions to find and kill people, who have done bad things

We also see Sybil and Caroline. Sybil says something I don´t understand, because I´m not English. I feel the need to vent? Bend? End? What the fuck does she say?

Sybil is angry and wants to mess things up now.

Caroline attacks her in one moment and I found that particularly interesting, because if you slow it down you can see Sybil on a desk. The teacher's desk. She is in a classroom. She seems to be the teacher since no other teacher is around. Why would Sybil be a teacher? What could interest her in that school? The gang is not in school anymore and I think Alaric is not working there anymore. Or is he? I´m not really sure. It can get confusing. Alaric has to live of something right? What does he do? Is Matt still a cop?

Feel free to answer my questions if you like to.

That´s it for today

I´m out

XOXO

Q


	9. Mid seasons are for crying and drinking

Today I have no review for you. Not even a proper theory. So good bye.

This won´t be very funny, because my ability to be funny is directly linked to my ability to be a mean bitch.

The show has reached a halt. Usually the first few episodes run regularly, but that changes as time goes on. Especially in the middle and end. Everyone that has ever watched Girl meets World knows what I´m talking about. That show is more unregularly than my period.

Another period joke Q?

Well I never said that I was classy.

Since we reached showpause (my personal word invention. Call Oxford guys. I come up with a lot of great words) you won´t hear from me very often. Maybe every now and then if I hear or come up with a great theory. It´s not like I don´t want to. I like doing this. You could help me if you like. I once wrote an entire chapter about a question someone asked me on here. Before she asked that I never even thought about it. So if you have a TVD question, thought or theory, that you think I should talk about then let me know. I will have something to do on showpause then.

Here is the thing. You read this. You read this and I didn´t expect anyone to read this. This is my personal project, but now you are here and I do like that you are here, but it... ohm…it´s kind of weird. Some people actually seemed to like this. Maybe it´s, because I´m so exceptionally humble (sarcasm). I might be the humblest person you´ll ever meet. Some people may tell me that I´m awesome and funny, but I´ll just get red and say: „OH my god stop it. I literally couldn´t do it without my best friend. So thank you wine. I owe everything to you my best and only friend. Look we are twinning. He´s red too.

Ok that was a bad joke and hey it´s only a little illegal. I´m European and so I can drink Baby (almost). Ups I think I just gave my age away.

Long rambling short, I like you, but I think that I need to remember that this is for me. Help me anyways.

What was the point of this again? I forget. Help your friendly neighbourhood Q.

I´m out guys

XOXO

Q


	10. The likelyhood of the happy end

I´m going to shock you now. I´m not just going to talk shit, sound ignorant and talk about my personal life. I know, it´s shocking.

This topic will actually have substance, so you can go now.

Today we are going to talk about the end of The Vampire Diaries. I talk a lot of shit about it, but I really do like it and I connect a lot of memories with it, like the discovery of my sexuality through Ian Somerhalder. Mama likes that V-line. Just kidding I saw Leonardo Titanico, when I was eleven and suddenly my lady parts began to tickle. Damn it I just talked about my personal life again. Fuck it.

(You may realize that I am not particularly good with commas. That´s, because I not a native in English and your comma rules are fucking weird.)

I am not going to talk about the general end, but about the likelihood of the happy end.

We all want a happy end right? Or our version of it. I wrote my preferred end down in my Klaroline Appreciation chapter. It is basically Delena playing house, Benzo having a small family (still don´t care for them, but in a weak moment I decided to be nice), Stefan being somewhere without Caroline and Caroline going to New Orleans.

But the show never really had a happy end ever. Something was always wrong and this show is in the end also about blood, death and tragedy. This show won´t go out with happiness or happiness for everybody. I think that Stefan's death is still pretty likely and I don´t just say that, because of my dislike for him. A bloody death could be likely, but my favourite theory is that he will choose death. He will sit in front of his old home or the hut where it all began and then he will take his sunlightring of and burn. I think Ian Somerhalder pitched that idea one time. He said he and Stefan should sit on the beach, drink and then die together, but why would they do that?

For them to die they would need to severe their ties. Stefan still has a reason to be alive. He could never kill himself if he still had Caroline. They would need to break up. If one breaks up and the other would still cry about it then the death would be highly illogical. Their ties need to be severed in a different way. It is way easier with Damon. His probability to choosing death is directly linked to Elena. She is the one person he cannot live without. If Elena would die for good, then I´ll bet my fat ass that Damon will kill himself.

I always saw Caroline as one of the only people that won´t die. She will survive and she has so many reasons to do that. She has the twins and is a fighter nature. (We will all laugh at this if Caroline would actually dies, because Cade killed her or she wanted to protect Dizzie and Karla. I just can´t remember the twins stupid names.)

But I have my theories on how they could severe their ties and romantic connection.

Uno

I always kind of fear that they would bring Stelena back, but surprisingly I only sometimes hated them. Sometimes they were actually kind of cute, but in the first season they were the WORST. Stefan could technically pursue another love interest. My favourite ladies were Lexi (only bromance), Katherine (all hail the evil queen) and Rebekah (but I still liked her for Matt, because he sucked a lot less when he was with Rebekah). Caroline won´t get a new man, because she is very stupid. It is sometimes very hard to like her. I´d hate her if it wasn´t for Klaroline and because I could see who she could be if she would be with him.

Dos

THE TWINS. He is going to do some weird shit and seriously endanger the twins or decide that he is too dangerous for them. They are more worth to her then Stefan (as they should be, because those living breathing human came out of her vagina).

Trois

Look I speak French now. They will realize that they aren´t meant to be. She wants different things and she still wants to see the world. That it is hard and they aren´t the same people anymore and Cade changes Stefan too much. I´m so excited what he will do to Stefan by the way.

Me: Please say it.

Juli Plec: Fine. You get a Stefan without his humanity. You get a Stefan without his humanity. Everybody gets a Stefan without his humanity

Jk. As is they would ever be that logical

In conclusion, it is highly likely that we won´t get a happy end. I´m sure of nothing at this moment. Will Elena even come back or are they going to screw us over by giving us Katherine, but not Elena?

I just want to pitch that probability. Not all characters can have their happy endings and not all will, so decide one cause you will root for. I choose Caroline and Stefan not being together. It would also make it so much easier for Caroline to transition to TO if Stefan dies. Just sayin.

Side note: I already got my Stefan without humanity. I pre write a lot of the things that aren´t reviews and release them when I feel like it.)

I´m out

XOXO

Q


	11. Forcing my ships on you

Q´s shipper guide to the galaxy

What´s up?

Since the whole existence of this series is based on me talking about The Vampire Diaries you might think that I won´t have anything to talk about since we are in showpause, but you were wrong. Since I´m the master and ruler over this series I can basically talk about everything I want and today I want to be an asshole and bitch about ships, because we all know that my opinion is the only valid opinion since I´m a magical unicorn on crack, who knows everything about everything. So buckle up buttercup and let´s dive into my brain. It´s a fucked up place not meant for normal people, but I kind of like it down here, so I´ll stay. I´m also going to leave out Steroline and Klaroline, because I already talk about them endlessly. I´m mostly going to talk about romantic pairings and since I skipped season 6 and 7 I won´t know the ships who were only in there

Delena

Yasssss. OTP alert. I always loved Damon and Elena. Ever since Hello brother I rooted for them. Their make out scenes are so incredibly hot and you do have to admit that Elena is kinda boring, even though the show is nothing without her, but Damon made her so much more interesting. They are definitely one of the best ships. Ian Somerhalder really should´ve played Dorian Grey. I read the first book of 50 shades and found it extremely boring. Especially the beginning where the writing is weak and you can definitely see why this was a twilight fanfiction. The writing is just as bad as the twilight books.

Stelena

Dude I hated them so much in the first three seasons. Just fuck Damon already Elena, but I actually found some way in which I could appreciate them in the end. I even was a bit nostalgic, when she finally left his burnt ass. The show is also special in the way that in a normal show Elena would date Damon at one point, but eventually would go back to Stefan, like in True Blood and Buffy, where they never got together with the hot, cool guys. Looking at you Spike and Eric.

Benzo

I suddenly feel really uncomfortable. I know some people really love them, but I don´t like them. They came out of the blue, have zero chemistry and the fact that Enzo is dating the most boring character in the show is taking points from his hotness away. I tolerate them at this point, but I have a feeling that they won´t work out anyway.

Bamon

Stupid idea. You can´t just pair an awesome character with the worst character

Forwood

At one point I liked them. Tyler was really hot and looked like my crush at that time and I liked him, because he was more fun and certainly hotter than Matt. That´s why I supported Forwood at first, but then the hybrid king came and I kicked good old Tyler out of the door.

Beremy

Nope. Didn´t care. Kind of tolerated them, but Jeremy is meant for someone different. I never bought their love story anyway. Bonnie could do so much better.

Stelerie

Another one of my all-time favourite couples. They were adorable and cute and made me like Stefan a tiny bit

Whatever Kai and Bonnies ship name was

Didn´t watch the show, when they were apparently a thing, but I have feeling I would´ve liked Kai and maybe a bad guy is exactly what Bennet Schmenett needed.

Alaric and Jo

Don´t like them. Alaric doesn´t belong with her.

Steferine

Yes bitch. They were super dope and I shipped them before Stelerie, because she made him so much more interesting.

Mebekah

Okay. This is my all-time favourite ship with Matt. They were so great and I always found it so cute/pathetic how she tried to win him over and their make out scene in episode one of the fifth season was lit. I bet they had awesome sex. I´m sure that Becky is awesome between the sheets.

Maroline

Stupid ship. Hate them. Moving on

Carenzo

I liked them. I loved the flirtation. I really would have loved if they had sex. I liked Enzo always best, when he flirted with her and didn´t he kill Stefan's girlfriend, when Stefan made Caroline cry? They were definitely a missed opportunity and they were, even though I was hard core Klaroline at this point, a guilty pleasure. Why did they drop that?

Damterine

I don´t know if Damon and Katherine really have a ship name, so I invented one. Don´t like them. Both are awesome individuals, but not a good couple. She used him and who could blame her. Have you seen that scene in season one where he did that sexy little dance? Girl that was hot.

Jeremy and Anna

Yes. Yes. Yes. Anna and Jeremy are a fantastic ship. I always adored them and he could never forget her. He left Bonnie for a ghost version of her. They were soooooooooooo good. Bring her back. He wanted to turn into a vampire for her.

Stebekah

Damn Becky. Why are you always chasing? You do have good hair.( Q´s laughing her ass off right now, because she feels very smart for making this almost outdated joke) I hope she has a good boyfriend in the Originals. Someone better give her a Mister J.

Damon and Rose

Guilty pleasure, but I always loved their bond and I really fell in love with Damon, when he gave her that memory.

Dabekah

Damon and Rebekah's sex scene was so great and unexpected. The only reason I´m going to mention them here.

Jeremy and Vicki

I think their ship name should be Icky, because that´s what they were. Gross and everybody hates Vicki. She was the worst. I want to wipe drug Jeremy out of my mind.

Katherine and Mason

Why are they even in here? Mason was a puppet at best.

Jenna and Alaric

The best possible partner for Alaric. I simply loved their romance.

Katherine and Elijah

Cute and definitely my favourite Katherine ship.

Do you remember season 1-5? The show was so good in that time period. Damn what happened? How did we come from the first to the eight season? This is weird. Everybody always talks about the show being the best between 1-4, but I count five into it, because Klaroline.

I never watched Originals, but I already made up my mind about who I like.

Klamille should be illegal and is one of the worst pairings on the planet. Danced when I heard that bitch was dead.

Elijah and Hayley I liked at one point, but not anymore. Hayley is boring.

Davina and Marcel make an adorable couple and I know they aren´t a couple, but they are adorable. (you need to know that I build my ship opinions, from shows I never watched, from ship videos on YouTube)

For the other ones I just don´t care.

I hope I could educate you and make you just a little smarter today. If you ship exactly these ships: Klaroline, Delena, Stelerie, Jenna and Alaric, Anna and Jeremy and Katherine and Elijah I´m sure we can be best friends. If you like Steroline or Klamille though I will not even let you drink out of my pool (as if you had a pool Q, you broke bitch) if you are dying from dehydration. I hope you enjoyed me being thirsty for Damon's V-line and you can tell me in the review section what your favourite ships are. This only counts for people who don´t ship Steroline by the way.

I feel extremely mean again on this fine day. Success. Must be the Christmas spirit.

Merry Christmas by the way. I hope you have a jolly, molly, trolly Christmas. This year I wish for my Hogwarts letter….again or just an insanely attractive wizard, shadowhunter, demigod, tribute, vampire with a number for/four a name. So no pressure Santa.

I´m out

XOXO

Q


	12. Hell theories with Q and no friends

Hellish good times with Q

Before we start. Hi ScarletRose. You seem to have very good taste in ships and I would´ve contacted you on your account on , but I couldn´t find it, so lets hope that you still read what I have to write. I seriously can´t blame you if you don´t. I´d pick Klamon over Klefan. The Klefan thing is very hyped up in my opinion and their dynamic was entirely build on Stefan being a ripper and therefore him being a lot more fun and he wouldn´t have been friends with him if Stefan would be his old boring self. The Klamon dynamic is pretty unexplored and it would be so exciting to see what Damon and Klaus could come up with.)

Today I´ll talk about hell. They like to talk a lot about it on the show, but we never really saw it.

Hell seemed to be a thing that was more or less invented by Cade and traps the souls of the people going to hell. It is said that Cade sucks the souls of the, let´s call them residents, residents of hell.

The idea of hell is quite interesting. I once mentioned that I think that Cades plan could include wiping out the whole human race. Everybody has done something bad at one point or another and Damon and Enzo did kill lot of bad people like the guy who painted with blood, but also that girl, who cheated on her best friend and the guy, who used up his grandmas money. No person is really pure. Everybody has an evil side to them and that´s why I find Cade´s plan weird. Why don´t they attack the most gruesome people in the world? Why are they only going after normal people?

On another side I don´t know if I should envision it as a place you can physically go. It is said that Cade invented a new world and there must be a place where he resides, while he isn´t on the earth we know. Hot assistant sad it wasn´t really a place. It was a feeling, which sucks, because I was totally prepared for a showdown in hell, but for some reason I still see it as a physical place, where the dead go to when they die.

If there is hell there also must be heaven right? We saw a couple of villains go to hell and we also know that your ability to go to hell is not measured by the fact that you didn´t intend to do a bad thing or that you turned good again. An example would be Georgie, who I surprisingly didn´t call hot assistant. She is basically a good person, who went to hell, because she accidentally killed her friends in a car accident. The tvd wikia says that people get into hell, because they haven´t found their peace in the real world, which makes this stupidly wage, but yes, yes there is a heaven or a another side for the good people( or there is no good side at all and all people are doomed for a life in hell. Why did I thought this hell chapter was a good idea?)

I have also a theory about the other side. That weird thingie that got destroyed somewhere in season 4 or 5. That means that, since supernatural creatures go to the other side, supernatural creatures are relatively new to hell. I think that maybe hell somehow sucked the other side in and all of the supernatural people that were in it. This could potentially mean that we could see every deceased character back.

MIND BLOWWWWWWEEEEEDDDDDD

Every character could be in hell and we could see a cameo from all of them. Jenna, Rose, Anna and all the others.

Officially on the website there are some characters listed who are currently in hell. Arcadius, Katherine Pierce, Vicki Donovan, Maria, Silas, Markos, Georgie and Many Unknown Others.

I know what you are thinking. Who the fuck is Maria and Markos. Sounds like extra one and two to me. Well apparently they are some witches. No wonder they are dead. Witches get stitches. Badumm ta (you can now laugh at my excellent joke).

So we could see Katharina, Icky, Silas and the hottie with the dead body back. Seeing that Arcadius is actually listed as a resident makes me think that it is a physical place after all. If it is I´m sure perm and V-line (Stefan and Damon my confused ducklings) are going to break in there somehow. They die, but then they are actually in hell and maybe find a way out.

I´m done for now. I just don´t know what I should write about anymore in showpause. This was my last good idea. Suggest one if you like, but let´s be honest: Most people come here on accident or read it one time and never come back and that is cool sister, but if there is just one person that actually comes back for my stories/chapters/reviews/theories then I´m eternally grateful and because I like you I advise you to go to the next hospital. I give anybody major credit for keeping up with my weird, bitchy randomness. You are a mad person for doing it, but I like you (cough not if you like cough Steroline though cough). Wow I just realised that I sound like one of these British YouTubers, when they act as if you are a precious pearl they´ll keep treasured forever in their rich, filthy hearts. I luvv you gaaaays sooo muuuch. Kissses BritneyBritBlablaBeautyguru, but since I don´t get payed for this shit you can see that I´m honest.

I´m out baby pigeons

Happy New Year

XOXO

Q


	13. The worst Klaroline theory

Theory time

Good day sister

Sit down and listen. I just had a horrible thought. A thought that frightened me. I was just casually blow-drying my hair and talking to myself in the mirror, acting like I had a YouTube channel (as one does), when it hit me.

Recently there have been flying around a couple of rumours that Klaroline will reunite in the series finale and that the originals will return for the last episode. It´s a fairly believable rumour and one that makes a lot of sense since they were such a giant part in TVD´s better seasons. The shipper in me freaked out, but in a very classy way since those rumours come and go faster than my relationships.

But here is the catch. As a Klaroline slave I have one thing that bothers me about this season. The freaking June wedding. I haven´t watched season six, but I know about the wedding that happened there and the ending of that wedding (Seriously how good of a villain could Kai have been if Damon could kill him this easily). Weddings are a popular plot point for TV shows. It is a highlight and changes the show forever. Just remember Gossip Girl, Glee or How I met your mother.

What if that horrible wedding is not off the table? She still got that cheap rock on her finger and I know that Stefan is currently ripping somewhere with Damon, but we know that it sadly won´t stay that way.

You are probably annoyed right now.

You: Q, you magical dinosaur princess, just tell me what you thought about.

What if Klaus and Caroline meet? They talk and say nice things to each other, they hug and smile, but then she leaves and marries Stefan. What if the stupid writers reunite them just to close their relationship forever? I

Yeah I know. It is very realistic and possible and that is my problem. It is definitely something that has been done before in TV and I really hope I´m wrong with this theory. I have been wrong a couple of times now, but this one is way too realistic for me. I said it before that if Caroline really goes through with the marriage, then we will be over.

I know that a lot of people gave up on Caroline. She has indeed gotten very annoying, but I still believe that Klaus is the person that is meant for her. They make each other better people and that is what you should strive for.

Before I end this very spontaneous chapter I just want to quickly mention a theory I just came up with, while writing the other theory down. I weirdly do that a lot.

BODY TRANSFORMATION.

Stefan dies and Cade takes over his body and the group has to fight against basically Stefan, because Cade, who is a powerful spirit more or less, took it over and if they kill him they also kill Stefan, because it is still his body. Weird huh? Well I like it, because this ending would lead to Stefan's demise.

I´m out

XOXO

Q


	14. The return of Elena Gilberto

The return of Elena Gilberto

Okay. Welcome my children. My best friend actually reads this and she suggested that I talk about this topic. At first I was stunned that I even had friends, since I aspire to be a potato when I´m older, but I think this is actually a good idea.

We all want the infamous doppelganger to return and we know we will. Julie didn´t officially told us, but come on we all know that Nina will come back. She owes us that since she left us alone with identity crisis brothers, blondie on crack, the other British guy, sexually frustrated Alaric and the witch that sucks at her job. We all want the epic Delena reunion we deserve. The Stelena fam already accepted their defeat and we show respect in their loss by only laughing at them behind their backs. The thing that pisses me off is that our reunion is sabotaged by wannabe George Clooney, his bland wife, who showed us that Twilight does destroy lives and Dobrev herself. Well I don´t care for any of you okay? We want that reunion and you owe it to us and hell will literally go down on you if you bring her back as fucking Katherine Pierce. Of course we love Katharina, but she isn´t Elena and we want an "I love you forever" and a kiss that makes us embarrassed to watch, but I´ll stop now with my rant and actually talk about theories how Elena could come back. It is pretty obvious for Katherine. Home girl is in hell and there they can get her. End of the discussion.

Bonnie

Everything really revolves around her. It is simple. Bonnie dies, Elena alive. One theory of mine is that they make a massive time jump and show Bonnie dying a natural death and then Damon can reunite with Elena. Pretty boring. My second theory is that she´ll die in some sort of sacrifice to save one of the gang and then she´ll return and I love the idea of Cade killing her to bring back Elena for whatever reason. Maybe to torture the brothers. These are all basic theories, but I thought of one that really intrigues me. I casually watched some of the best tvd death scenes and suddenly it came to my mind. I have an idea where Bonnie can survive. A solution that is ridiculously simple and practical.

Bonnie could become a vampire or a siren.

Vampires die. Their hearts stop beating and they are medically seen dead. I know that Bonbon always disliked becoming a vampire, but now she is in love with Enzo. Enzo is a vampire and will live forever. Bonnie will die, because of age. If she decided to become a vampire she not only could be together with him forever, in that case I would be extremely sorry for him, but she could also bring Elena back to life and they could all be happy little vampires together. Bonnie has no magic anymore anyway, so she doesn´t need to be concerned about her magic.

I don´t know how it exactly works for sirens, but I guess it could work too. Cade is a ruler over death and could maybe bring her back anyways, but I like the idea of Bonnie becoming a siren too and I think sirens are also basically dead. Of course this theory has its fair share of flaws since tofu doesn´t want to harm people, but she can borrow a page right out of Stefan's book and become a squirrel hunter. I feel a connection between them.

Do you like it? I love it

Feel free to say something nice to me in the comments, because I´m a lonely person and need the attention.

I´m out

XOXO

Q


	15. Nostalgia is a bitch

Nostalgia is a bitch

What´s up people? Your little darling sunshine Q is back and she has stuff to talk about. She continues to kill time until things get interesting again. I´m so god damn tired. I just want the show to continue already. Showpause has been going on for ages.

So I just found out that Vicki Donovan could be guest starring in future episodes of TVD. Now yall know what I think about little Icki. Don´t do drugs kids. You might turn into a sad sad 2000 emo, but I totally get why they would bring her back. It is the nostalgia effect. The show is ending and now is their last chance to squeeze in some past characters. Very dead characters to be exact. The hell thing kind of blurs the line here. Vicki is in hell I might add. So today I´ll talk about past characters and characters that I predict or want to guest star.

Stefan's blond platonic gal pal

Yes I know her name is Lexi, but who cares. I really liked her. I never got why she hung out with Stefan, but she really got him and I kind of shipped them.

Rose

Everybody liked Rose. I was very hard core Delena back in the days, but I still loved Rose. He was for Damon what Lexi was for Stefan. You can´t tell me that you didn´t sympathized with Damon, when he gave Rose that fantasy. I´m almost 100% sure that she´ll return for a small bit.

Mason

That uncle dude. I don´t necessarily want him to return, but I think it´s pretty likely, since he is listed to be in hell with Katherine. Wow it must really suck for Pierce to be eternally locked inside hell with your bitter ex-boyfriend, who you used to get a moonstone. Shit I really remember this. I´m so god damn proud of myself.

Jennnnnnnnnnnaaaaa (screaming in a whiny voice)

I miss you boo. You were the perfect match for Alaric. I really want her to return.

Mommy Salvatore

Didn´t watch that, but apparently she had a hot milf thing with Enzo going on. She also had a hot toy boy, who killed Steleries baby. The jerk.

Liz Forbes

Cause why not. Damon liked her a lot.

Elena's biological parents

John and…. Ehhhhhh. Alaric's ex-wife.

The witchy vampires

These kids Mommy Salvatore was running around with. There was an Asian one and two lesbian ones and Valerie and I think another one, but I don´t know how they are called.

Anna and Pearl

Annnnnnnaaaaa. I miss you. Please come back.

Tyler Lockwood

Duuuh. Of course abs is going to be there.

Oh my god maybe everybody who ever died is going to make an appearance wouldn´t that be weird? Yeah it would be weird. I don´t know how I come up with these random things. I guess I´m just that amazing

So those are my round up for the nostalgia effect characters.

Do you think any of them might return? Tell me if you like.

XOXO

Q


	16. Q s diary 1

Bonjour moi Amis.

04.01.2017

What´s up girls? I´m coming to you from the past. I know it is magic. I literally send myself back in time to write this. I can do this kind of shit, because I´m a three legged unicorn on drugs. True story.

I´m currently still in showpause while I write this and I hate it. I really want to write things and I totally ran out of ideas by now. I already had a plan, when I started writing this project. I´d write a lot theories and reviews for and then would come a chapter in which I discussed what came true, which would be then followed up by the sappy good bye chapter in which I tell you how thankful I was and I would again show you how epic I am at being humble.

Me :( sobbing) I was just a little girl from….until I started this and now I´m …..still a girl and you really mean the world to me. I love you. You are my family. You are my everything. Even if I don´t know you and you have never seen my face or heard my real name and even though I never met any of you, but you really mean the world to me. If I was Frodo you would be my ring. If I was a lonely, stupid, bland, shallow girl you would be my vampire love interest (yo this is a nod to Twilight not TVD) and if I was an Instagram model you would be my fit tea or hair gummy bears. You are basically my air.

Hehe this felt good. Hey, I accepted my savage life. So what is this you might ask?

I have no idea. I just really want to write. I heard a lot of rumours that Candice Accola will either star in the Originals or that Klaus will return for the season finale, which I really hope. Everybody probably knows by now that I skipped season six and season seven and I won´t watch them to be honest. I lost a lot of interest and just didn´t want to keep up anymore. I do know what happened in the seasons a bit, because I checked in from time to time. I only fully came back for Klaroline in season seven. I actually started crying, whilst watching the scene. It was so clear that Klaus still loved Caroline and I also loved how he told Stefan in the Originals that he should let Caroline go. Hot, funny British mass murderers just get me you know? I guess I´ll check in every now and then into this and maybe I have enough material to post it in the end. Buh bye.

05.01.2016

I think the reason why most of my theories aren´t true is because I completely invent them. They are not build on substance. Those are just things I would like to do if I was a writer on the show. I would be a bitchin´ writer by the way. The best they´ve ever seen.

Weird thought: I never got why Caroline went to New Orleans. I have no feeling for the time difference between TVD and TO by now. I know Klaus was trapped by Marcel behind a wall, but nothing more. Why did she go there in the first place? I only got the reason recently. She trusts him. Her kids are her most precious thing and she would do anything for them. She trusts him to take care of her kids and that they would be safe around Klaus. She trusts that he is the only one that knows how she feels since he is also a father to Hope. I think that shows a lot about their relationship and how much he really means to her. Maybe that she told that waitress that she looked for him could be a great crossover opportunity. Klaus will come back all pissed and angry and then the waitress could inform him that a Caroline Forbes has been looking for him. This would be at least a good opportunity to do another phone call between Care bear and Posh Spice. Wow I have some weird nicknames huh? I think in the chapter I released yesterday, the return of Elena Gilberto, I called Ian Somerhalder a wannabe George Clooney, Caroline blondie on crack and I also called Bonnie Tofu. (You get it? Because I find her boring? Just like tofu?). I think most of you won´t even get these jokes But I like them. Maybe I could do a chapter on my reasoning why Caroline went to Nola, but I think I don´t have enough material to do a whole chapter. This here will just be my little collection of thoughts. Found out that they cancelled GMW btw today. I am sad, because I really fucking want Lucaya to be together and I´m glad that you don´t know my real age, becauseeeee I´m way too old for this show, but check out tiramisuspices fanfiction on Lucaya. That smut is legit. Bye

06.01.2017

Just got the word that Vicki Donovan will appear on the show from the land of perfect people, fit tea and Kermit memes. I guess they bring past characters back to fill us up with nostalgia, but if they wanna do that I would much rather prefer Stefans blond, platonic gal pal and Rose, but maybe they only bring back characters that are known to be in hell like Vicki or Mason. I can´t believe I actually remember that losers name. He was so freaking annoying. Hey what did exactly happen to Jeremy, when I didn´t watch the show? I´ll go check. (10 minutes later) Apparently he is somewhere in New Mexico hunting vampires and the website said something about a purification spell? Well I don´t get it. What should it make purer? Damons mind? Well we all know that is impossible.

There are actually some characters I would like to return.

Hold up. This is a legit idea. I could write a chapter on this. I´ll go now. Bye

Ps: Wow I wrote a lot of shit on here. I planned to maybe release it in the end. The day before the final episode, but I already wrote so much that I could do this weekly. Maybe not every week, but maybe on every Friday, when I think I have enough stuff. I really need to pat myself on the back here. I´m such a great, innovative person. Don´t worry my American friends. It will be out before TVD airs. I´m from Europe and it will be released beforehand since I´m six or nine hours earlier than you. Don´t worry I got you. I could already hear your crying and prayers.

I got you

12.01.2017

Today has been a really shitty day. I was determined to find out how Elena could really return since I unfortunately don´t trust my own theory anymore about Bonnie medically dying because she becomes a vampire. I don´t trust it anymore. So I went on vampirediarieswikia and tried to find a god damn loophole. I read about everything from the powers of every supernatural form, the Heretics, the Bennett family history, to the Gemini coven and I even dabbled into Freya Mikaelson, but nothing gave me enough evidence. I also learned that any witch trying to break this curse will kill both Bon and casket girl. My best ideas by far are that it has something to do with these weird stones everybody forgot about, like the fucking phoenix or moon stone or that little tribed Hope Mikaelson has something to do with it. She seems to be the most powerful being aside Cade in this universe and of course Cade could maybe do it, but we don´t know enough about the extent of his powers to determine if he could break this shitty little curse. The thing I read about the most was probably Expression. I don´t even remember this was a thing. If you don´t either I will refresh your mind. One time Bonnie lost her powers and then there was this creepy, British looking college teacher, who thought her a new way of magic. It was called Expression and it is the worst and darkest magic out there. Bonnie resurrected Jeremy with it and broke down the other side. It is really god damn powerful and you can channel it through human sacrifice and it is only really limited through the witches will power. You need no spells to do it. At Bonnie's height in it she could easily defeat the Original vampires and even the Hybrid king himself. It is possibly the most powerful sort of magic out there.

Anyway, I read a lot about it, because I thought it would be strong enough to break the curse, but I guess it is also irrelevant by now. I´m really fucking upset, because I can´t wrap my head around this shitty god damn problem. Bye. I think this will be up tomorrow.

13.01.2017

I can´t believe I´m still made about this. Why can´t I find any other solution. I only got more questions like what the difference between a witch and a siphoner is. Well I guess the only real character who knows the solution is Kai himself and getting the information from him is a tricky business, because he is dead and even if they could contact him, then he would want them bring him back to life to tell them. God damn it. I also now believe almost a 100% that Bonnie will turn into a vampire, but the vampire, who can do magic. Maybe this would be a great way to introduce Valerie back into the series, because I really like Valerie and I adore Stelerie. Kai would be in hell probably and .I think that this season also heavily revolves around destroying hell, because it is something the squad can´t escape. Cade would make sure to get them all in there. They are all bad people in his mind and I don´t get why he isn´t striving to get every last of them into hell by now. It is as if you were collecting buttons. There are a lot of plain buttons and also some really pretty ones, but the Salvatore's and all the others are gold, silver, holo, glitter buttons. Does this make sense? And what even happens if they do destroy hell? Will they set all the residence free? That is actually a very interesting thought. Fuck I just realized I could have done a whole chapter about this, but I´m too lazy now and will just upload it

I´m out

XOXO

Q


	17. Killing doctors and stuff

Killing doctors and stuff

08x08

Soooo. Did anything interesting happen yesterday? I don´t know. I mean I spent it sick and binge watching ICarly, because that is what you do, when you are sick.

Just kidding.

WELCOME BACK BITCHES!

Did you miss me? Well technically I was there, but not really.

The Vampire Diaries finally returned and your little Quizzle couldn´t be happier.

The episode was not my favourite, but at least it is something.

The episode basically revolves around Stefan and Damon being Cades slaves and running around killing people. Damon only wants to kill the truly bad ones, but Stefan takes it a notch further and corrupts people to do bad things. Stefan wants to corrupt and kill some doctor to test Damon, because she kinda looks like Elena. They succeed and bla bla bla. Meanwhile in Mystic Falls they search for a bell and Matt and his Dad and stuff. I can´t believe his dad isn´t dead yet

Stefan also opted to be self-controlled in his blood drinking, but of course ripper doesn´t work that way and he killed everybody in that hospital

I want to go more in depth with the necklace (ugly thing, but whatever). The necklace is a symbol for Damon. It represents his humanity, his life without Cade and his love for Elena. It shows that he is redeemable and it shows that the relationship between Caroline and Stefan isn´t.

You felt that right? Of course I hate Stefan and Caroline, but this has nothing to do with my hate for them. Something started in this episode, which I already predicted. Caroline loves Stefan okay? It is painful to write, but it is true. But you know what she loves more? Her children and she values their safety over anything else and that is why she and Stefan won´t work out. Sybil said it herself and I´m very happy about it. Their relationship is doomed to fail suckers. The fact that he is going to be very mean to Caroline from now on, because his humanity is gone and he is also ripping again. This is also another indicator that she and Stefan won´t last. Damon also has his switch off, but he steal feels Elena and he still feels that bond even if he hasn´t physically seen her in a long time. Their relationship is special and one of a kind. Steroline is not.

The episode heavily revolves around that Maxwell bell and I think it could be a weapon used against Cade. I don´t know why, but I think the gangs and Sybil's motives could be similar. Maybe the bell somehow protects Mystic falls from Cade. I know this is a weird thought, but Mystic always had that reputation of being a middle point for everything supernatural. Maybe Cade especially wants the city? Okay this is weird I guess

Next week

Next week looks real good.

We have the Miss Mystic Ball again. Feeling nostalgic? I sure am.

Stefan and Damon attend the ball, because Sybil told them so. Maybe she wants help getting the bell. Stefan keeps ripping and eating someone that suspiciously looks like Matts daddy, but I´m probably wrong again and that motherfucker will survive us all since I have the worst track record in predicting his death. We also see Stefan killing that little blond girl from the last episode. She was in Sybil's class and I presume she is a contestant to be Miss Mystic. Matt has a flashlight and finds someone and according to promotional photos it could be Seline. Damn that bitch is still around? Alaric's black assistant and Georgie's bff gets punched and I don´t trust that dude okay? He seems suspicious. Maybe Cade?

Damon also further shows that he is still good and warns Carolenka. Have you recognized how bad Damon looks in this promo? He looked so old and dirty. It´s probably marriage, who makes him look bad. I just don´t like his wife, but I´m seriously worried for him. What happened to your sexiness and we haven´t seen any shirtless shoots from you this season. Are the abs gone? (This is the moment Q had an emotional breakdown, because she couldn´t handle the loss of dem abs) They also do some dancing, like the dancing Delena did in the good old days. Damon is dancing with Car and Sybil with Stefan. That hook up needs to happen by the way. (I seriously wish I had a laughing emoji right now.)

Stefan and Sybila also talk and I can´t believe Steferina dares to pick on Delena. I think he manipulates Sybil so she can taunt Damon with memories of Elena, because that siren is hella jealous.

We also see some Bonnie and Enzo. They are in Paris and bla bla bla. She also wears a necklace with a big rock. That rock my monkeys is a bottle with Enzo's blood. I am quiet worried about their relationship. It is just so sudden. That blood is of course a symbol of them being together forever and her becoming a vampire. Just like I said. Boooommmm. Q can do something right. I´m a theorist monster.

Damon has visions and continues to become a vampire with humanity again.

Hold the fuck up! I just looked at some promotional photos and I saw one thing. A picture of Georgie's bff, Seline and Matt. Matt is pointing a gun at them and Bff stands in front of Georgie protecting her. This leads me to the question how she knew about the bell and it´s all clear now. It is assistant, who told her. They are either working together or she compelled him.

What I also saw in the behind the scenes photo is a picture of a woman. A w-o-m-a-n. A woman, who I think could be someone really special. I all urge you to go on vampirediarieswikia and look up that picture on next week's episode. I know the quality isn´t very good, but am I crazy or is this Miss Lexi Branson? LEXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIii. I love her. The picture is black and white and you can´t really see her face, but that girl looks just like her. The hair. The figure. The face shape.

I will wrap this mother up now and sorry for being all over the place in this episode, but I had unusually much to say. Before I go I just want to mention how dead I would be if Damon and Stefan ever found me and tried to corrupt me. I have something you could call very high survival instincts. I want to live and be free. I am more Katherine than Elena and maybe that is why I like that doppelgänger bitch. To be honest you could call it very high survival instincts or me just being a selfish bitch.

I´m out

XOXO

Q


	18. Q s diary 2

14.01.2017

Cade could make Stefan kill all of them or someone really special to the leftovers. He wouldn´t care, because his humanity is turned off. This would lead to him knowing that he would feel very guilty if he turns his switch back on and so he would never want to leave Cades servitude. Just like Elena had no interest in turning her humanity back on in season five. This is my idea why Cade would grant him only one year, because he knows he wouldn´t stop serving him anyways.

16.01.2017

(Damn do I really have to type this all down now? I wrote all of this down in my notebook, because I´m hipster like that.)

Hi my munchkins. In the trailer for the next episode I also noticed that Bonnie went into a building, which I think is a church. Maybe she marries British guy numbero two or they do one of these sappy promises.

I luuv you forevvva Bonnai. Forevvva.

I´m doing you a favour now and leave out the part of my notes where I go of topic and rant about how I only became a V.I.P when Big Bang went on their break. You´re welcome betches.

Stefan really needs to hook up with someone while he is a ripper. Will definitely help his character. HAVE SOME SEX BROTHER.

20.01.2017

I think we´ll be able to predict the relationship of Steroline by the talk they will most likely have in this episode. I also have this weird feeling about Klaroline lately. I feel like something is in the works. As is the writers, producers and Julie were planning something. I just don´t know if it´ll be in Karoline's favour. They could decide to bury them or revive them in putting Candy in the Originals. Something is going on

Dear ScarletRose

Uaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh. Ever thought of writing your own stuff? I don´t know what to say, but what skinny bitch would I be if I ignored you. Ha as if I was skinny.

I´m a bitch, but also very careful right now in not pissing you off and that is why I won´t address the length.

Wow I´m terrible at not assaulting people. Panda. I like Pandas don´t you? I really want to cuddle one, but I know they´ll kill me if do. Pandaaaaaa. Funny word. Panda

Don't you think I hate Caroline too? I hated her in season one and in every episode where she wasn´t with Klaus. She is annoying, fucking self-righteous and a neurotic little bitch even to Klaus.

But I still ship Klaroline and I still hold out hope, because recognize how she became that person after Klaus. Don´t you think she would have acted differently if he was there? As much as people like to talk about her changing Klaus. Klaus also changed her. She is stupid and I´d wish her nothing, but being single with twelve cats if she never met Niklaus Mikaelson. Let´s wrap this up, because I already forgot what you wrote. Something with her being selfish, Stefan being stupid and Scarlett O´Hara being windy. (Okay that was me doing a pathetic joke that makes me look stupid)

I like Klaroline, because of who they are together not because of who she is as an invidudel character. Period, which I´m actually on right now. Invidudel is such a great word. My granny uses it.

I also think Elena is his angel and the person he dreamed of and Caroline is just a substitute. He would still be sticking it into Elena if she didn´t prefer the Smolder.

I´m tired. It is ten in the evening and I have the mentality of a grandma.

Q

Ps: Venting is good girl. I rant all the time. You best believe I was angry for a week, when they discontinued my favourite yoghurt.


	19. When in doubt call brotherly strippers

When in doubt call strippers

I took some notes, because I´m a professional so let's do this.

Hi it´s Q your friendly neighbourhood theorist and yes Sybil stole my catchphrase. That bitch

Quick summary

Seline wants to work together with Elena's two former sidekicks, who made it big. Stefan is ripping. Damon has Elena visions and Sybil orders the two brothers to come back to Mystic Falls as if she ran a delivery service for hot male strippers.

The Miss Mystic pageant is the scenery and darn it they snubbed Matt Donovan again. He would´ve looked so pretty in a tiara and would´ve finally shown to the world that he is really just a big sappy drama queen, whose ex-girlfriends all moved on to Calvin Klein models, leaving him, the sad target catalogue model, behind.

They try to find pieces to piece together a bell who could kill sirens. Seline is all for that making me highly suspicious.

They dance at that lame ass party and Stefan turns forgettable girl number three, who nobody cares about, into a vampire.

Caroline is being delusional and thinks she can hunt with Stefan. Poor girl just doesn´t realize that HE GIVES ZERO FUCKS ABOUT YOU and me too, because you were completely bland and boring in this episode. News Flash you blonde bimbo: NOBODY CARES. Order her some male strippers, because that girl needs to relax. She gives Stefan that ugly ring back, tries to guilt trip his ass and then leaves as if she was a moody teenager, who wasn´t allowed to Jessica's party.

That weird assistant guy is still there and can´t stop complaining about Georgie. She is dead we get it.

Bonnie and Enzo are fighting, because bla bala bla. Blood necklace bla bla. In the end she wants him to turn into a human.

In the end Stefan leaves Damon behind, because he is weirdly moody for a humanity less Damon.

Damon tries torturing bondage, but Damione messed with the wrong bitch, because she traps him in his thoughts and turns his switch back on.

Now lets try this differently today and move on to thoughts and theories.

Thoughts and theories

Delena goes strong in this episode and shows again why their love is the best one. Look at Delena and then look at Steroline. Stefan's humanity is also switched off and he gives zero fucks about his fiancé. Damon's humanity is gone and Sybil pressed the delete button on his feelings for Elena in his brain and he still holds onto her and her necklace. That is love. I sang/screamed the whole time "The power of love", which is a real song, but I forgot the name.

Mattie also seems to be important now. Why? Why can only that fetch dog ring the bell?

I also found this episode every funny, because TURNT. Funny word and I screamed it every time Bonnie said it. TURNT.

Let´s talk about Bonenzo for a minute. Bonnie looked bomb by the way in this episode. Bonenzo is really fucking cute in this episode. I still don´t buy their "three year" relationship, but weren´t they adorable? Now Bonnie suggested that Enzo becomes a mortal for her. You know the chance that one will outlive the other with that method is still high sweetheart, but I have a bad feeling about their relationship. They can´t all be happy in the end. It is Delena or Bonenzo. (Well it could happen if Bonenzo lives a happy life. They do a major time jump and show an eighty year old Bonnie dying a natural death and Elena waking up and Delena living happily ever after, but that is just plain ridiculous) the big question is now how they´ll get a cure for Enzo. I think Elena took one and there is one left for Damon, which he´ll take when she wakes up. Will Bonnie make a new cure? I have not enough knowledge to determine how she´ll get a cure, but I´ll work on it in another chapter.

I seriously wonder what the divorce rate is for vampires. What is if you became a vampire for someone, but then it doesn´t work out. Similar to how Katie Holmes joined Scientology for Tom Cruise, but then left, because of her daughter Tura. Kelia? Samala? Zuri? Switzerland? Whatever.

I´m also confused on what counts as a proper stake these days. Pointy wood apparently, but sometimes it doesn´t kill a vampire if someone uses pointy wood. Did it just miss then? And the Christmas ornament worked too and wasn´t even made out of wood. I´m so confused. I mean if all that counts as a stake it is almost too easy to kill a vampire.

I don´t trust Seline and her agenda. She just wants to give them the bell? This is crazy. I bet it serves a higher power than killing sirens and that there is a reason the old dude hid the bell. He knows something. That bell does something that he wanted to stop. The sirens are also the lesser evil. The big evil is not even Cade. It is hell and maybe that bell could help destroy it.

I also am weirdly happy about Caroline's misery. There you have it bitch. You drove into that shit with the Stefan express.

Next week's episode

Damon is currently trapped in his own head by Sybil. He can´t move, but other people can join him in his head.

I also have an excellent theory on Damon's state. Sybil isn´t the one who can free him. It is himself. Caroline asked how they could change Damon's mind and I think that she means that as long as Damon thinks he is guilty and feels bad for what he has done he will stay in his catatonic state.-

Both Stefan and Caroline seemed to have made it into Damon's head. We see scenes of Caroline getting tortured and reliving the time her father tried to condition her to hate blood.

Stefan is the key to solving Damon's dilemma according to the interwebs and Damon blames Stefan yet again for his situation, but of course Stefan is the key. The brothers should just go full Game of thrones and date each other. They definetly can´t let go of each other. Uhh I´m definetly looking up some good fanfiction about that.

We also see a quick picture of a gravestone with the name Damon Salvatore on it. Maybe his healing process also means coming to term with his past and the life he could´ve had.

We also see a silhouette in a barn or church. That is a dead guest character. Now I´ve already told you that they´ll bring back past characters and this is exactly the case in this weeks episode. I can definetly confirm Tyler and Liz Forbes. They are shown on the promotional photos for next week. On the photos it is shown that Tyler and Damon have a nice chit chat, while Caroline reunites with her mother. I think this is also the episode were Vicki Donovan returns. I saw photos of her lying on a casket on Instagram. The bell tower is also shown in several behind the scenes pictures.

In the end of the trailer we see Stefan threatening to burn Mystic Falls to the ground. All I have to say to this is: you go girl. Do your thing. Stefan is just such a compelling character, when he is in ripper mode.

That´s it for today

By the way am I the only on who will never understand why they want to become human? Being a vampire is great. You can do anything. You have superpowers and will live forever. Just stay away from all the drama and then you´ll have a bitching life. You don´t have to kill people. You can just drink a bit and then compel them to forget. You have all the time in the world to do anything you want. It is awesome

I´m out

XOXO

Q


	20. Q s diary 3

22.01.2017

Not a single siren is listed to appear after nostalgia is a bitch. Furthermore the summary for episode 11 starts with "When evil returns" and says that Cade returns to Mystic Falls. Cade could eliminate the sirens in next week's episode. There are also listed to be three chapters or story lines, who will appear in the last season. The first is called Sirens chapter and the other two aren´t announced yet. I think the story will move on and kill of the sirens and concentrate on Cade. The real evil. The sirens are basically just a distraction. Cade is also listed to appear in all the next episodes. The sirens are done.

Remember that I wanted to look up some Damon and Stefan fanfiction? Ya nasty. Well consider me a pervert girls. That is why I love fanfiction. The possibilities are endless. There is some real good smut out there and I honestly love it, because I´m a full blown Fujoshi. This is my life and I accept it.

23.01.2017

Maybe there is something wrong in my head, but I´m still reading Defan smut and it is surprising how much girls know about male sex. I urge you to read some. It is eye opening. I won´t recommend you anything, because I am a lady and ladies only giggle and grin pervy in private, but I will tell you that it is always Damon who starts it. It is mostly always dominant/submissive. They mostly always did it since Katherine.

Damn it is sick and I mean that definitely in a bad way, but it is so compelling. On what other place would you find a story about ripper Stefan having hurtful sex with Damon, because Klaus compelled him to do so or on what other place will you hear the words "he wanted to fuck him to kingdom come" Hehehehe. Okay I´ll go now.

If there was an actual June wedding I would definitely start to cry and sob, because it would be too hurtful for me. I also started crying at that proposal. I invested so many years into Klaroline that I became extremely attached to it and I don´t cry easily with books, movies or TV shows. I only ever cried for Titanic, TFIOS, Spiderman 3, Tiger Lily by someone I forgot and a book from my country, which is about a girl choosing between the seasons, who are all brothers. The red line in all of these books weren´t death. It was always the loss of hope. I cried because I realized Rose will never meet Jack again, Hazel will never see Gus again, Peter will never be able to speak to his best friend again, Tiger Lily lost Peter to a posh English girl and they´ll never see each other again and Maya will never see the winter again. If Steroline really gets married then we are over. Klaroline will be over for good and it would mean the loss of all hope. The only bit we could get would be a sorry ass scene where he congratulates her and they share a friendly hug. But it will never be like it once was.

24.01.2017

Have you read my two Klaroline fanfictions? You really should.

26.01.2017

As if anybody ever doubted that the DOBREV would return! Just got the news and saw the picture. It would be really shitty for her to not do that. THE DOBREV IS BACK PEOPLE! Now don´t you dare Katherine us. We want Delena. Ok I won´t say bitch now, because it is not nice and I always feel like Becky Jackson when I do it.

27.01.2017

Soooooooo. I wanted to do a chapter on Bonnie bringing back British accent, but I´m too tired and I also don´t want to. It is very exhausting.

Okay while writing this I just watched this promotional scene on the CW YouTube channel for Nostalgia is a bitch and the first seconds scared me to death. Luckily Stefan was just kidding. I love ripper Stefan so much. He is my spirit animal. He described Damon as all emo now and bitch isn´t that something I would say? I´m pretty sure I said that at some point. Hard to keep track, but I promise I´ll further investigate the bell. I want to know its purpose.

XOXO

Q


	21. Since when do we care about Vicki?

Tvd 8x10

Why does everybody care for Vicki all of a sudden?

What´s up chicks?

It is me. Your friendly neighbourhood writer with a pseudo name.

I´ll tell you a secret. The only reason I´m named Q is, because X or Z were already taken.

This episode was a serious letdown for me. I expected more, but at least I predicted the sirens death correctly. I have a feeling we´ll see them back in the end.

Last episode

Caroline is still feeling sorry for herself and crying that Stefan doesn´t like her anymore. You want to tell me that girl has kids and a stable job? Bitch please that girl can´t handle shit.

Her and Bonnie find Damon, who is trapped in his own mind and both gals enter his mind and meet Vicki, Granny Bennett, Liz Forbes and Wolfie. Still no Lexi. I´m disappointed.

Caroline meeting her mom was ridiculously anti-climactic( or however you pronounce that).

Now Caroline and Bonnie, or lets call them Baroline for fun, fail and realize that only Stefan can free him. Seriously? Just fuck each other. They are clearly in love and at least I trust them to be good in bed. The only girl I trust with that is Rebekah. Becks got it going on all over the centuries.

So Stefan enters his mind and they talk some forgiveness bullshit. Feels like they are just recycling stuff all over again from the first seasons.

Outside that storyline Stefan kills that blond girl and nobody cares, because she had zero purpose. Being killed in the end is fine, but the beginning only shows how unimportant you are.

So the bell turns out to be a mass destruction weapon that can kill thousands at the same time. There is a lot of betraying going on, but in the end Stefan compels Matt to ring the bell if he can´t forgive Damon for killing his druggie sister.

Question 1: Doesn´t Matt take vervain?

Question 2: I get that you want to be a good father …Rodrick?...Matts dad, but you are stupid and I don´t like you and also die. Well that wasn´t a question at all.

Only Matts family can ring that bell, which makes me think that they Maxwells aren´t only human after all. Maybe they are hunchbacks or special bell ringer people.

In the end Damon saves the day and becomes good again.

Both Seline and Sybil get killed in the end, because Matt hit that bell long enough to let the devil come through. He is seriously hot guys okay? Damon lost a lot of sex appeal recently and Cade is really hot. Can hell fire theoretically burn of his shirt? Hehehe(smiling pervy)

This killing also further shows the power Cade has and that his silly contract means nothing to him.

Theories and thoughts

I´m tired. Doing this can really take away your fun in watching a show. Maybe I´ll skip a week or I´ll upload later from now on. That is why I´m leaving this out for this chapter. You will see some thoughts in Fridays diary episode. I have some good ones, but not for now.

Next weeks episode

Cade tells Damon to kill 100 strangers or he´ll kill Caroline. Stefan is totally okay with that and Matt is a cop again.

I´m sorry this will be it for today. I have been seriously sick in the last days. I mean high fever, headaches, throat pain and throwing up water sick. I wrote most of this on Saturday and I´m now only adding these few sentences to tell you why this will be it for the last episode.


	22. Q s diary 4

29.01.2017

Nina Dobrev is officially listed to appear in the series finale of The Vampire Diaries. Of course she could appear in more, with the last three being hot contestants, but I pled only for the last episode, because she is busy and the script photo came out right at the time, when the shooting seemed to wrap up according to the Instagram account of Barbie, Pauly and Smolderholder. That is not the point I wanted to make though. The point is that the episode title of the last episode was revealed and it makes me suspicious. Now I believe that the title of each episode, of course, means something and give a clue about the episode.

For example:

Nostalgia´s a bitch: Damon facing shitty, hurtful shit from the past.

The simple intimacy of the near touch: that quote was said by Carol Lockwood to the Miss Mystic contestants. The season 8 episode takes place during the contestant and describes Delenas dance there. Just like in the episode Carol said that.

Coming home was a mistake: British and Smolder came home in that episode and Stefan wanted to trap Damon.

Now I could go on and on about how the titles relate to the episodes, but I´m not gonna do that, because I´m losing faith in this conclusion with every second.

The title of the last episode is something Lexi once said to Stefan. It is:

"I was feeling epic"

Hehehe. So why is this odd? Well, because it hints MAJOR Stelena. Both Lexi and Caroline called the Stelena love epic and that Elena was his epic love. Stefan also described meeting Elena epic and Lexi was talking about love in the context in which she said that quote. Epic is a Stelena word and Elena is also a human again. When she was human she always loved Stefan. Now it is terribly confusing to me how she fell out of love with Stefan and in love with Damon, but since vampirism increases the emotions couldn´t becoming a human again cool them down?

30.01.2017

I researched the use of epic to find out in what context Lexi said that sentence, but I somehow came on a Stelena video. The video of their first kiss and I smiled. Wow. I weird myself out and three years ago little Q would´ve punched me in my boobs, Justin and Timberlake, for supporting Stelena for only a second, but lately I grew a tiny soft spot for them. (Maybe it is because people just can´t hate the weak and elderly) I also continue to start to dislike Damon, which is also new terrain for me. I still support Delena with all my heart, but the days are long gone when Stelena was the worst ship on earth.

I think I´d actually sacrifice Delena at this point and maybe, just an itsy bitsy tiny bit, Klaroline too.

I would sacrifice them if it meant that I could prevent the June wedding. It is the worst possible outcome for me. It would ruin the entire show for me.

Stelena, in actuality, has a really tiny chance to get back together, but I could find my peace with it and with Delena never happening, because it would mean that Stefan would be taken out of the Steroline equation.

We are heading towards the finish line and it goes beyond Klaroline now. I just want that one thing for the finale. They can do anything and I´ll be fine. They can make Matt king of Sweden for all I care, but I just hope that the fucking wedding won´t happen and that Steroline won´t be endgame. I´m getting anxious. Only six episodes are left and that is a lot of time to get Stefan back to being boring

02.02.2017

I think death is a great option for Stefan. He could feel so incredibly guilty about what he did that he decides that the world is better off without him and quite frankly it is. I´m also completely open to Cade killing Caroline, because I just want something new to happen. Everything that happens feels like it happened before and I know Caroline won´t be dead ultimately. She is the only one, who I am sure will survive.


	23. Stefan you little cunt

Stefan you little motherfucker

8x11

Holy mother. What´s up guys? It´s me Q your friendly neighbourhood, who gives a shit and lets dive right in.

Last week's episode

Cade is in town and kills people left and right. He frees Stefan from his captivity and confronts Damon, because he is a bad intern. So Damon either needs to kill 100 evil strangers or Caroline. Damon apparently doesn´t want to finish his internship since his boo doesn´t like his work. So he tries to kill Cade, but he is the ultimate form of immortal. Caroline wants to change that and make him human, so that someone can suck the cure out of him and then he´ll age rapidly and die. Bad news for Bonbon, who wants to give the cure to her boyfriend of three years. Bonenzo by the way does a lot of bucket list stuff and then they visit Bonnie's house where Elena is kept. Meanwhile that assistant guy, who has no purpose, and the cranky sheriff try to decode a Maxwell journal with a piece of metal that has holes in it. In the end the climax is when Damon finds out Stefan is on his way to kill Elena. It is a race against time, which ends with a dead Enzo, Bonnie giving Stefan the cure and her becoming a witch again. Saw that shock wave? It is her powers coming back out of the sadness that Enzo died.

Theories and thoughts

Holy shit guys. I was on the edge of my seat in this episode. I was hyperventilating while rooting for Stefan. I just wanted something big to happen and I basically saw the Tvd universe crumble while watching this race against time. Then Enzo died and I was like "Holy shit. Mother of vampires. Is he dead? Actually dead? Fuck" Then Bonnie made him human and I was so disappointed. No Bonnie. Bring him back. Now he is going to be so boring and is going to mope around. I wanted more Ripper Stefan. I don´t care for happiness. This whole season has been done before and I just loved that Stefan shaked things up.

So Enzo is dead and I just smile, because stuff happens. Bonnie is going to be so mad now and now she also has her powers back and things are going to be lit.

I also think that they are going to bring so many people back to life in the end. They are all bringing the dead betches back.

Cade is also so hot. I know you might think that I´m weird for saying that, but he is handsome bebeys and the way he smiles girl. He also wants to see this world burn just like me. (The vampire universe not the real world. What do you think I´m a psycho? Little bit) please don´t kill him gang, because Q is in love.

Now that I´m done talking about the things that are flying around in my mind I´ll approach this with a rational side.

This new dynamic is clearly throwing things off. Stefan is human now. He will have tons of regrets and he is also a prime candidate for hell and he is not only a prime candidate. He is the mother of candidates. Someone Cade will definitely want to kill. It is also throws his relationship with Caroline off, which is fantastic. Caroline slowly realizes that Stefan is not the one and since Stefan is human now he will die in sixtyish years. Steroline is doomed for now, but I don´t trust Julie to keep this up.

So before we go to the trailer for next week I just want to point out that now not only Nina Gilberto is listed to appear in the last episode, but also wolf boy (Tyler), Americas next vampire hunter (Jeremy), Vicki "why the fuck is she suddenly here and why is that druggy slut is important literally nobody cares for her and don´t fuck with me and make Vicki and Jeremy a thing" Donovan, the twins and John Gilbert.

As for Enzo's death I already told you that Bonenzo and Delena can´t both be happy.

More theories and thoughts in Friday's diary numero five

Next episodes promo

In the promo we see Bonnie and her mom Abby. Abby is throwing flowers on Enzo's body. See how there are no other characters or people, who cared about Enzo? Bonnie clearly didn´t want them there. She will also have major feuds with Damon and Caroline, who will still hold on to Stefan. Bonnie will have none of it. She makes Stefan responsible for his death and it doesn´t matter to her that he had his humanity switched off.

We see Damon's grave stone again and it is being touched by a women that could be Bonnie, but I am going to be careful with that conclusion since two other dark skinned women are being introduced through flashbacks.

Stefan and Caroline are sitting in a car and Stefan talks about how they will live entirely different life's ten or fifty years from now. Ups what happened? Well Stefan doesn´t want to be with Caroline. She desperately wanted him to return back to normal so they can live her whole fabricated fairy-tale, but now her fiancé (barf) is back and he doesn´t want her and her entire life plan is thrown off. In the last episode she talked about how she wanted her life to be so perfect, when she was little and that was what she wanted with Stefan. Blissful happiness, but Caroline is being completely delusional about Stefan and their future.

Stefan walks away from Damon. I guess that he is not only sorry for trying to kill Elena, but that he also thinks he is not worthy of shit anymore and will reject a lot of the few people that might still care and to be honest that are only Caroline and maybe a bit Damon, but Stefan still tried to kill his brothers girl.

We see Matt kissing Bonnie on the forehead and this makes perfect sense, because now both feel the same way. They hate Stefan and can´t forget what he did and the misery he caused. I theorize that they form a team and want to destroy Stefan. They will bond or whatever over this.

Stefan has no ideas how to make this right and he is right. He can´t make this right and Damon will ignore all problems and still fanatically concentrate on killing my husband Cade.

Caroline also hugs someone that looks like Stefan and I spent five minutes complaining and insulting the screen, because that back head wasn´t Klaus. They can send his wife over there, but not Joseph Morgan himself? I´m also jealous of his wife, who plays Bonnies mommy, because I also want a younger, hot, British husband when I´m forty.

During the promo a voice uttered the sentence: "There is a place where nothing grows, only dust on the stone (the end I had a hard time understanding) known as grief is his name." The first part obviously describes hell, but for the end I have no clue

The promotional photos for next week hint at flashbacks with Matt. Not our little human cop, but his ancestor. The one that build the bell. Is it only a coincidence that they look the same or do we have another pair of doppelgängers? Nah probably not. On the photos are also two new characters. A girl with an Afro, who will be a new character called Beatrice and another very well dressed women, who seems to flirt with Matt. She also looks a lot like Sybil. I´m still debating on whether or not it is Sybil, but I don´t think so. In the photos the Maxwell builds the bell and rings the bell. The extras around him are covering their ears and are clearly upset by the sound the bell makes. A move that only supernatural people do. We also see Alaric and Damon. Bonding time. And Matt in a hospital bed in the armoury.

Some additional info for next week are that Sybil and Seline will appear again. Since they are dead it will be in the flashback. Matt's ancestor is called Ethan by the way, which is a hot name. Guys, who are called Ethan, are usually really hot and sporty. There is also a new character called Janie.

Finishing this up I just want to say that the title "What are you?" is a quote from Elena. She said that to Stefan, when she found out her quarterback wasn´t exactly human. It was said in a disgusted manor and it relates to this episode, because Stefan himself will need to find out, who he is now that he is human and has done some rather bad things.

That is it for today my beautiful people. I´m very inconsistent with what I do on here and you can see that, because I´m sometimes very knit picky and sometimes I just brush over things or forget them. This trailer for example has been analysed to its core.

I´m out

What is Super Bowl and why does everybody care?

XOXO

Q


	24. Q s diary 5

09.02.2017

Of course. Of course we don´t deserve happiness. Obviously. I personally find it a great idea to bring fucking rip off Camille back. I have another great idea. Just do the wedding. Maybe she could wear a very light yellow instead of traditional white. Just marry Stefan Caroline. He obviously is so great for you. So stable and selfless. That ray of sunshine is exactly, who is right for you my sweet sweet Caroline. You know what Julie? Just never do a crossover again and if you have to please only use Matt, Alaric or that assistant guy that nobody cares about. What is his name? Derek, Michael or maybe also Bryan? I don´t know, because I don´t give a shit and you don´t too.

I swear to you. In the end it will be fucking Klamille and Steroline being happy ever after. Even though the name Klamille reminds me of a sexually transmitted disease and Steroline sounds like someone is hitting you with a metal toilet seat.

10.02.2017

Okay maybe I was just a tiny bit upset and over exaggerating yesterday and I will not say much now, because it is late and Tvd will air soon in the U.S. I just want to mention that the magical burst Bonnie let out, when Enzo died, really similar is to the burst Cade let out when the village people burned Cade. Did Bonnie just create hell 2.0? Stay tuned. Not much to say this week. I was busy in convincing myself to not get more fandoms. I won´t join you EXO! (I can´t tell them apart anyways. Hey that is not racist. I can´t do it. It is extremely hard)


	25. The Donovans were always boring

The Donovans were always boring

08x12

What a mess right? And this time I´m not just talking about my life, but that´s maybe a little harsh since I don´t have a life, but luckily for you I live my non-existent life through fictional characters and famous people. Yeeeeeeeeaaaahhhh.

Last episode

(Damn it. I watched it four ago and I already forgot what happened. Shit)

The fun part is done people, because Stefan is human again. Total bummer.

Herohair gets arrested and almost went to prison for being a freaking murderer, but his delusional girlfriend can´t accept that and his past. Blondie frees Stefan, who feels guilty for making a little girl an almost orphan. So they find her mom. The brave warrior mom stabs Stefan, but of course Stefan is harder to kill than my commitment issues. Meanwhile we get a look into the life of Matts boring ancestor. The idiot gets tricked by the sirens to manipulate the bell. (Ups that woman was Sybil after all. Aren´t I a little dummy?)Some witches die and Matts ancestor gets locked in the armoury.

Damon gives Cade that diary to protect his worthless brother's life, but luckily he read the passage in which they explain to you how to kill Cade, which is stupid, because Cade would know if he had read that. He is a god damn mind reader.

Bonnie is still sad that Enzo is dead and has some door open in her head. Does she have magic now? Her mommy, my very favourite sugar mama, burns Enzo's body. In the end Damon and the old man reunite and try to give their epic bromance another chance. They find some glass knife that supposedly can kill Cade and everything is good, but then SHOCKER Kai appears. I don´t know Kai, but he seems like one cool motherfucker. I understand all the Bonkai shippers. He is exactly what stuck up Bonnie needs to finally relax a little. Her last relationship is over too, sooooo rebound?

Bonnie and Matt have a scene and then Stefan foolishly plans to apologize to Bonnie. Dude you killed her serious boyfriend. Stay away. Then he gets abducted.

Theories and thoughts

I told you! I motherfucking told you! I knew that they were going to bring back Kai. He is the only one that can bring female main character back. He is the only one that would know and that´s why it was clear that he´d be back.

Saw that person that abducted Stefan? (Q excitedly claps her hand and looks like a serial killer at her screen) Looked female to me. She was tiny and quick. Could that be Lexi? Now shut up and stop rolling your eyes. I know that this betch thinks everyone is Lexi, but this time it looks better than ever. Kai is now here and I guess that those eleven strikes not only set Cade free, but also some surprise visitors. Also Lexi always appeared, when Stefan had some sort of identity crisis and he has another one, because that never gets boring (sarcasm).

Of course they are not going to bring back Elena in the next episode. You know that right? Now that we are at the last four episodes I think it is pretty clear that they are now going to fully push our sleeping beauty back into the storyline. I don´t get why Cade hasn´t taken her coffin yet. Elena is the ultimate pressure material for the group. They would do anything for Elena. Awesome theory by the way.

I don´t get why Matt isn´t a vampire now. His pulse was at zero, which means dead. He had Damon's blood in his system and then wakes up. For people who hate Matt this would be the best thing ever. He´d pull a daddy Forbes and die, because he wouldn´t want to become a vampire.

Damon totally lied to Stefan. He doesn´t think there is redemption for any of them.

All guest people, who are appearing in the last episode are currently dead, but the dead often come alive at night kids.

Next episodes promo

Kai is back in town and he brought his mischievous smile with him. He says he knows how to kill my husband, but he wants to be freed from hell, implying that there really is a way to do that. Alaric wants to kill Kai, who surprisingly isn´t British, but he knows how to bring back Elena so they don´t kill him.

Stefan is somewhere in the woods being held captive by someone and playing in dirt. Congratulations Stefan. You finally found something that you can relate to. Let´s all give Stefan a slow clap for that.

Bonnie is meditating and Cade focuses his attention on her and messes with her head.

Damon and Kai, or Kaimon if you want, visit Elena's coffin. Do they just let that sit around in the woods somewhere? Shouldn´t someone guard it? Damon tells him to bring back Elena and Kai makes a joke that actually made me laugh. Can he please stay for a little longer Julie? I promise I´ll do the dishes.

I know that I´m late again and I really need to hold myself back right now, because I really want to do a period joke right now, but sadly I have decided that it is repetitive and that I´m too classy.

Happy Valentine's Day to the disgusting couples. Get a room.

And for all my single ladies here is a poem:

Roses are read

Violets are blue

Wine is cheaper

Than dinner for two

I´m out. Only four episodes to go.

XOXO

Q


	26. Q s diary 6

11.02.2017

Apparently the episode before the last one is called "We´re planning a June wedding". Now you may think I will throw a tantrum about that like a toddler on sugar, but I feel so mature right now. I´m so relaxed that I only wished a short and painful death on Julie Plec and not a long, painful one.

I repeat: We lose if they get hit and I hate losing.

It has been reported that Caroline is definitely a vampire at the end and that she still wears an engagement ring. Now she could wear that because Stefan is dead and she wants to honour his life by wearing his ring, but…you know what? No what. That is exactly what is going to happen. Exactly that. Don´t question me.

12.02.2017

So Candice Accola photos are everywhere on Instagram. She wears a wedding dress on set. Fuck. I hope the internet is true and they plan a fake wedding to lure Cade out. Fuck

13.02.2017

Question: Why do you guys stay around? I can see the views I get and at least fifty people come back every time and read me. Somehow it doesn´t fit into my messed up brain why people in Costa Rica, Greece or Sweden would like to read this. Have you seen me? I´m a mess. I complain all the time, I bitch on everybody all the time and just like my period I´m late all the time. (Yes. Period joke! Self-high five.)

17.02

I really need to post now, but I feel like somethings missing so I´m looking for anything to report on.

(Twelve minutes later)

Huh. Are we sure that Cade is the big bad guy? He is listed to appear in episode 14, but not 15 or 16 and after that they mysteriously talk about luring a big bad villain out and fighting the ultimate fight. It would certainly be a great plot twist. They could suddenly kill off Cade or whatever you do with a Cade and then you pull out the big guns, but to do such a thing in the last two episodes it has to be someone we already know. Every villain works, because we get time in getting to know him. So who were villains? Let´s go to the magic research platform. Gooooogle.

(Five minutes later)

So we have Kai, Katherine, Silas and that´s it. There is this Rayna bitch, but if you really want to do this kind of plot twist you need some of the old ones. Sadly the originals are of the table.

There is also some dude called Markos. I missed that probably. Some traveller

Before I´ll post this I just want to state another idea and I´ll get hella pissed if it is true. You know who also could´ve abducted Stefan? Georgie and Violet Fell. You might ask yourself who the fuck Violet fell is. She´s that blonde chick Stefan killed. The one that got turned into a vampire at the Miss Mystic Ball. I was surprised that she had a name to be honest.

XOXO

Q


	27. Go Kai Go Kai

8x13

Go Kai Go Kai

Let´s consider 23:23 the perfect time to start writing this on a Saturday. I already feel so accomplished just, because I started writing the day after I watched it. Success

Hello betches. It is me Q. The legend, the mom of all the people, who would rather get a manicure than save Julie Plecs life, the creep, the one and only friendly neighbourhood theorist. (Since when did that become a thing? And do I have the power to stop it, because I´m the master of this review series? I don´t think so. It has already gotten bigger than my existence. Let´s all take a minute of silence for…. Wait what I was doing? Just start already Q.

Last episode

(Come on you are kidding me Q? You forgot again? You should start taking notes again or just read a legit review for this part. No forget it. You can do this alone.)

Kai is back in town. Sort of. He came in the same way Cade did. He is not fully alive again and hell wants his cute ass back. He has an idea on how to kill Cade, become alive again and bring back Elena back. Of course Damon bites that bait faster than a starved tiger attacks a pig.

Stefan is still human and it is really embarrassing that the guy with the weird hair got abducted by Dorian. Nobody cares for that guy. He is just kind of there. I mean he is cute, but not that cute and his boring personality only adds to his mediocrity. Dorian is mad, because Stefan killed his family. Nothing new or interesting to be honest. Long story short, Dorian wants to kill him and shots him, but then he doesn´t kill him and tries to rescue him. Caroline, his delusional, pathetic girlfriend, appears and is all dramatic, because Stefan could die. He almost does, but then doesn´t, because he wants to dump Caroline one last time. Girlfriend I think he is over you. He clearly doesn´t want another piece of that pasty white, flat ass.

In the Bonnie storyline we discover that Q is a genius, because she predicted this shit. Bonnie created her own world just like Cade. Cade and Bonnie are really cute right? Was I the only one that thought they would be an awesome couple? Bonnie then meets her boyfriend in her world or something. Damn Enzo got really boring. I think he first appeared in season five and he was so much more interesting back then. Didn´t he kill Stefan's girlfriend, because he made Caroline cry? Did your balls disappear with Bonnie's magic? Cade is pissed, because Enzo is hiding in Bonnie's world and isn´t in hell. He got zero chill and tries to access Bonnie's world, but fails.

Kamon is busy doing something and Kai is on twitter, when his nose starts bleeding and so he makes Damon kill a sexual predator. Fast forward Damon has got a really insanely stupid idea. He wants Kai to redeem himself by waking up Elena. You are an IDIOT DAMON! There is no redemption. Kai takes power from Damon. Knocks him out and for his grand finale he steals Elena's coffin. I´m so happy. I love everything that shakes up this boring story line and Kai is just that. He is also very sexy. Can he please stay? Can he and Katherine Pierce be the ultimate villains? The ultimate duo of badassness and sexiness.

Caroline also does some shit with Matt, but I couldn´t care less.

Caroline's kids also start to develop awesome powers.

Theories and thoughts

Kai is fucking awesome. He is the best thing that has happened to this season sine episode one.

So the thing that interests me the most in this episode are Alaric´s kids. They really start to develop powerful magic. This is probably also the reason why Alaric will appear in the next season of the Originals. Hope is also a powerful magical girl and New Orleans is also full of powerful witches. Maybe he goes there to get help for his kids and then just maybe their lovely mother needs to go there as well. Don´t get me wrong. I still hate Caroline, but I´m a big enough person to let it go if she becomes a fierce bitch again and not that pathetic excuse of a vampire she is right now.

Next episodes promo

The promotional photos aren´t very interesting with exception of that one. Stefan seems to inject something into Damon's neck. My best guess is that it is, because he wants to play hero and attack Cade or take back Elena by his own and takes Damon out with some vervain.

I´m going to do this quickly, because it is Sunday now and I have stuff to do

Stefan wants to kill Cade, because he wants to be important.

Cade kicks someone.

Kai reveals that if you kill Cade then hell will die too. Does that mean the people in it all vanish or that they are all set free?

Elena's casket gets set on fire.

Damon gets pulled into hell. Scene looked like Georgie's scene.

Someone male carries an axe.

Elena is in danger.

Brotherly hug.

Caroline in pain.

Suffering is just beginning.

The End.

Theories and thoughts are pretty short today, but you will see more in Fridays Q´s diary. I will post later next week, because of family obligations. The earliest date on which my new chapter could come out is the 27th.

Eat pizza, drink wine and be a bombass person.

I´m out

XOXO

Q


	28. Q s diary 7

20.02.2017

I´ve got some news for yall from a Twitter thing Julie Plec did. Let me just pull out my Instagram, because I don´t have Twitter. I just don´t understand it, but it is worst with Snapchat. Who invented that boujee shit?

The news she shared were that there are no new kids born, there will be flashbacks or flash-forwards, old songs will return, a main character will die etc.

But that weren´t the real news. Those were the boring news.

The real news is that certified betch Katherina Petrova will definitely return. Thank GOD. Seriously I just want her to burn Mystic Falls to the ground with Kai. Imagine these guys sex life.

The other news is that we´ll sort of get Klaroline.

Yup. "Sort of". Bitch what do you mean? The Klaroline fandom is a bunch of angry, bitter bitches ready to dump you in steak sauce and feed you to a lion and you know what is going to happen if they get disappointed again.

Does sort of mean that she heads to New Orleans with her witchy kids? Does sort of mean that they´ll have some cute ass scene and then die? Or does it mean that she´ll just talk about him?

I definitely think that the Originals will appear anyways in some flash-forwards. You can´t end this show epically without the best villains they ever had.

Now I´m going to rest Julies Klaroline claim before I completely go psycho. Bye

21.02.2017

I don´t think the reason for me doing the Q´s diary thing was that I edit all over my thoughts. Sometimes I´m just a little too…ratchet? Sometimes I go a little bat-shit crazy. I almost cut half of yesterday's entry and edited most of the swear words out, because sometimes I remind myself of an angry stay at home mother, who threatens their kids with a flip flop if they don´t clean their room.

You have all seen that promo scene where Elena wakes up right? The "why am I here right now" scene?

See that suit Stefan wears?

She´ll wake up in the end of "We´re planning a June wedding". I think that cause of the suit. I just don´t get why he smiles at her as if he had just found out he wasn´t pregnant with the baby of his one night stand Steve, who works at the drugstore.

Now! Pay attention! If the writers want to be really mean they make Damon go to hell in the next episode and then, when our little doppelgänger will wake up, her and former six-pack still won´t be able to be together. How unbelievably cruel right? So probably true.

#Stelena girls are getting really hyped, because they are in the promo together and both are human now and now the Stelena fans think they have one last shot.

Wouldn´t that be extremely funny if it ended with Stelena? They are doing Delena now for so long and then they´ll turn around and just do Stelena. After some time most people stopped giving a shit about the original triangle. Damon gets less hotter every episode. Married guys are just not doing it for us/me.

Seriously I´ll laugh my ass off if it ends with Stelena, but I´m down with either way, so you do you Elena.

This entry is probably really messy, because I´m not native and I can´t do commas. Every teacher I ever had told me that. I´m bad at commas. I know. I cry every night. Byeeeee

23.02.2017

The fact that Bonnie is the female version of Cade is quiet extraordinary. She has know total access to Enzo if he is trapped in her universe. Is it like a new hell, new heaven or just a universe for the people Bonnie loves?

Kelly Donovan will also appear in We´re planning a June wedding.

I will post this a day earlier cause I´m going away over the weekend.

I´m out

XOXO

Q


	29. The myth, the legend, the baddest bitch

The myth, the legend, the baddest bitch of all

What do you do when your entire world has just been shook? What do you do when two minutes ago you were sending death threats to the laptop screen, because Caroline can´t stop being a pathetic loser and the old lady sitting next to you in the train is judging you super hard for it? What do you do when the QUEEN returns?

I feel blessed. If it wasn´t for that awful Steroline scene and the fact that Bonnie had way too much screen time I could almost say this was a perfect episode.

Last episode

Okay. Let´s try to be a professional

Cade lets Damon live, so he can give him that glass knife thing. (Super lazy story telling. They just needed a way to kill him off easily) He also got Elena and threatens to kill her, because he really wants that glass knife. I think Kai got that glass knife. He sings some karaoke and then I forgot how they got the knife back, so let´s just move on to a different part. Bonnie is totes happy again with her ghost boyfriend. She is still mad at Stefan for killing her boy toy, but luckily Enzo is already so over it. Oh my god Bonnie that is so two days ago. Keep up girl.

Alaric and Caroline try to restrain their kids from doing awesome magic, because they are total buzzkills. Kai tells Caroline it is because the armoury is full of magic and then he frees himself and wants to slaughter Billy and Jessie. I´m sure they are named different, but I constantly forget. That is bad for Stefan, because he was just killing Cade, but sadly Alaric had an appointment, so he had to stop ringing the bell. Blondie and old man beat Kai by the way. Damon shows up and is boring. The choice is between Stefan and Elena and he chooses himself. He almost dies, but the wicked witch appears and fights with Cade. While he is distracted Stefon kills Cade and the TVD staff blows their whole budget on special effects in Cades death scene. (Your sweet ass will be missed.) Then something totally stupid happens. Damon isn´t dead, because of some psychic blow. Stefan and Bonnie are totally besties again. The brothers have some scene and then Stefan begs Clarisse to marry him and she says yes, because she is a good mom and wants her daughters to wear those flower dresses. End of the discussion.

Bonnie traps bae in this thing that happened in season six and then Kai reveals that he and Katherine tricked those stupid pieces of bread and that Katherine is now the queen of hell and is going to fuck them up good. Toast those bitches.

I´m sure Matt does something.

Theories and thoughts

Now listen closely sisters. I´m beyond stocked about Katherine and please let her team up with Kai. They are awesome, but I don´t fucking want a redemption story or a love story. Fuck that shit. What I want is that she goes full on evil bitch on them. I don´t want talks about feelings. I want her to come in and SLAY. S-L-A-Y. Fuck this town up good.

I really hope that my next theory is true, because it is stupid that Damon is alive, because of some energy blast. Instead just connect the death of hell with the resurrection of all the inhabitants.

Is anybody also open to a Kai/Katherine relationship and that she kills them all?

I think I was meant to be with Kai. He shares my love for nicknames and I love his humour. He also got the best quotes. Normally I invent some title for the weekly review, but I liked his quote so much that I used it. The quality of those titles really went down by the way. I was so much more creative in the beginning.

Top unnecessary/unlikeable new characters this season:

Sybil

Seline

Cade (Sorry boo, but you are weak)

That assistant, whose family got ripped by Stefan. Sebastian?

Fergie? Carry? No fuck it was Georgie. Sorry

Matt (because he is Matt)

Matt´s father

Next episode

The fake wedding bells are ringing people.

The boring people try to get rid of the awesome people. So they throw a wedding, because Katherine once loved Stefan. Low blow girl. They try to lure her out with it. That necklace you see in the promo is Katherine's necklace. I think a daylight necklace, but I´m not sure. They make Caroline wear it, because they want to provoke Kathy.

We see Matt's dead father in the trailer too. It was about damn time.

We also see a silhouette killing a ginger (nothing to gain from here. We all know they have no soul anyway. Okay that was a little mean. I´m sorry) and walking around fiercely. Hold your horses fellas, because that isn´t Katherine. I´m sure it is Matts mother. Maybe she is Katherine´s new henchman.

A lady takes a knife and Matt´s mommy blows up a house, which looks like a wedding house or the Salvatore mansion. Caroline is thrown back by it.

Now this isn´t the real wedding okay? The dress is also very ugly. Looks as if she was a lame grandma and that is not true. She isn´t a grandma. She is just lame.

Now that´s it for today.

Expect more theories and thoughts in Fridays Q´s diary

I´m out

XOXO

Q


	30. Q s diary 8

Q´s diary 8

26.02.2017

I hope they don´t expect us to care or be shocked when the big death is Alaric or Matt. I´ll throw a fit if it is them. Nobody cares enough for them to make them good material for a gigantic death at the end. They are kind of there and that´s about it.

27.02.2017

Katherine can´t do body switches right? I don´t want the surprise that Katherine uses Matts moms body. Then just don´t show her at all.

28.02.2017

As the final come closer my theories get crazier and more creative, because I really want to be right with at least one. What if Elena is the big death? The last scene is all about married man, who lost his abs. He is in front of the mansion and got his car. He also wears no ring, which would mean that he was human. The fact that there is no Elena in that last scene makes me think that she could die or that Damon switches immortality. Sounds stupid, but maybe he wastes his immortality on his brother, so he can be with Caroline forever.

01.03.2017

I just injured my thumb, which is now bleeding, because I fangirled to hard over Got7, but that is not important right now. Cause I got new information's from the magical site twitter. I mean I don´t have twitter, but I follow Klaroline accounts on Instagram and they told me. I also have one by the way. You should all not follow me, because I think we have a really good working relationship here.

The news are…too good to be true. I seriously shouldn´t tell you, because in the first two moments I flipped out and a minute after that I became all suspicious. Since when are there positive rumour about the fam and since when do they become true?

The rumour is that Klaroline won´t physically meet in the finale, but Stupid gets a letter from British. A letter in which he invites her to New Orleans.

Seems hella suspicious. Even if this is true I´ll be insanely mad if she doesn´t go.

In today's new theory I think Alaric will open a real school for magic babies and I think he is in Nola to get more students. Maybe like a boarding school? As a writer you don´t just toss an idea like that out in the end if it isn´t significant to the ending and as far as I know, even though I never watched the Originals, there are a lot of witches in that town and witches can make little witches. If he swings that wand right. Was that inappropriate? Did you get the sexual innuendo? Was that too far? No. I don´t think so. It was a good one.

In other theories I don´t think anymore that the brunette woman in the trailer is Kelly Donovan. I was very surprised to find out that the milf wasn´t dead. She is alive and very human, which makes her not capable to do the things we see in the trailer. Luckily we have another brunette with curls at our disposal. The other Donovan. Vicki "drug head" Donovan. She isn´t listed to appear, but maybe that is the surprise reveal that will knock the socks off the watchers. Kelly will still appear and I have a theory why she and Vicki might work for Katherine. I was on Wikipedia for a while and realised that Victoria was killed and turned by the Salvatore brothers. She clearly has beef against them. Now her mommy hates Caroline and both want to protect Matt and could think that the Salvatore's are a big threat to him. This is just my idea why they could both work for Katherine.

03.03.2017

About to post this chapter and I also heard the pathetic news that Damon had to sire all the guests for the not so June wedding. Pathetic.

I think I´ll start writing the goodbye chapter soon, because some big tests are coming up next week. It´ll be the review of the last chapter and then a goodbye chapter. I thought about doing a third one in which I´ll talk about the stuff that came true, but then shit is already over and nobody, including me, would care anymore.

Let´s all do some mediating before the fucking wedding. Peace bitches.

XOXO

Q


	31. Green blood and a fairy-tale wedding

Tvd 8x15

Green blood and a fairy-tale wedding

Luckily for you I have a sassy ponytail and now I´m going to write a sassy review.

How´s it going girls. It is me a punch line I want to bring back/your friendly neighbourhood theorist and I´m early. Thought this day may never come, but I thought a lot of things wouldn´t come and I´m not just talking about my period being two weeks late last week.

I´m feeling kinda sad, because it is only one week an then it´ll be over and I already started my good bye chapter that sounds like I´m breaking up with my douchebag boyfriend, who I cheated on, because he didn´t wait for me and watched Game of Thrones without me. Does that make sense? I just never thought I´d make it this far. I´m still here. Bro I sound like I survived cancer or some shit. Let's just save that sad, sad talk for next week.

Last episode

So they are planning a wedding. A big wedding to lure Katy out. Isn´t it a magical wedding? A wedding with compelled guests, in her dead ex boyfriends house, wearing her fiancés ex-girlfriends necklace and then they get wed by the guy, who not only killed said ex-boyfriend, but also basically raped her in the first season. If that isn´t the wedding of every little girls and boys dream then I don´t know what to think. Truly amazing.

Caroline, the neurotic bride, is planning said wedding, but bonnie announces that she won´t be attending the wedding, because she is still mad at Stefan for killing her boyfriend.

Damon and Stefan go get Katherine´s bones to make a dagger, Stefan gets drunk and Caroline and Damon talk about cop lady.

Matt's mommy is back in town and she coughs up green blood left and right. She is also a total badass leading me to think that the curse of boredom and awful hair only lies on the male Donovan's.

Kathy doesn´t give a fuck and gives Caroline her own necklace to wear.

Then while Caroline is still complaining her kids show up and there is some weird ass Alaric and Caroline moment. I thought their engagement was just a cover up.

Hold on! She didn´t …with him…Gross.

Bonnie shows up anyways for the wedding and doesn´t walk Caroline down the aisle after talking about it. I was very confused by that part. Also which bride lets her bridesmaid wear white or eggshell to her wedding?

Matt's mom almost kills Peter. (I hate myself so much right now for remembering his name) but in the end he isn´t dead. Stop disappointing me Julie.

The wedding goes uninterrupted. Kelly gives an amazing toast to her ungrateful little son, blows the house up and dies.

Bonnie and the twin's don´t die, because siphoning and they are alive. I was so happy, when they blew up that stupid house, but then they had to ruin it by surviving.

In the end everything Q said came true. Kelly and Vicki are Katherine's henchmen. Kathy wants to blow up the whole god damn town and I say go for it.

Now Bonnies not dead. She just passed out.

Theories and thoughts

An open letter to Klaus and Katherine about the June wedding

We were rooting for you.

We were all rooting for you.

How dare you.

Love Q

I sometimes feel like that Bonenzo is just a thing, because they ran out of different people to pair Bonnie with. Hey I´m not hating on Bonenzo. I just don´t think they are that special or romantic. Enzo was also so much more interesting before he dated Bonnie. He is way too happy now. Gross happy people.

Valerieeeeeeeeeeeee!I miss you. Come back and please have a baby with Stefan.

Now I´m always a little reluctant to put actual theories in here, because I need enough stuff for the Q´s diaries chapters, but I´ll put them down here now, because I don´t have enough thoughts.

So how do you get rid of Katharina? Well I don´t think you need to kill her at all. Katherine is the queen of hell, but she´s got no magic. Actually they´d just need to knock her out long enough to put her in a prison world. Why don´t they do that with every villain? Maybe in the same as Kai?

How does hell work anyway? How did Kai and her meet? How did she take over? Was there a fight with Hitler for the job? Was there a contract she had to sign?

Next episode and also last episode

Well that trailer didn´t give away much. I just noticed one thing. They suddenly shifted the view point back on the love triangle. Wasn´t that shit resolved four seasons ago? We see Delena, Stelena, Jeremy, Nina, Damon and KLAROLINE. (Q breaks out in a happy dance and then stops, because she realizes that nothing ever good happened to the ship and then she stops and sobs) Since the trailer doesn´t give me anything to talk about let´s see if the promotional photos give anything away.

Nope. A photo in which Bonnie is doing some magic and holding some candle and then there are some photos, who don´t give away anything. Photo of the brothers having a moment, a moment which is either a tough talk or he compels him, because he does that gesture a lot when he compels people, Stefan and an ambulance, which is probably a direct connection to the house that blew up. A photo of Elena and a photo of Bonnie and Caroline holding hands. The last picture is from the last scene. A photo of Damion in front of the Salvatore house with his blue car.

The behind the scenes photos show voice overs from the twins, Nina and Smolderholder.

And that´s it. No new information whatsoever. Makes me kinda unnecessary.

Now that´s it for today. We are on our way to the end my baby chickens. I know you´ll miss me

XOXO

Q


	32. The very last Q s diary

The very last Q´s diary

05.03.2017

So what do I do know? We are almost there and then I won´t do this anymore. What will I do then?

Right now I can´t be Q in real life, because much like Katherine Pierce I know how to survive and the circumstances under which I am now don´t actually allow me to be the person you met here. So I have a lot of mean energy left over and I put that in here and that is why I´ll really miss doing this, but it is for the best. You were my first. Feel blessed

06.03.2017

Since this is the very last Q´s diary I should actually be cranking out wild ideas left and right probably, but it is hard, because I came upon a site and I heard some brutal spoilers. This person seemed to exactly now how it was going to be and honestly I hope that persons wrong. It would include lots of hope for the Klaroline fandom, but if this is truly right then everybody is going to hate the ending. It´s a horrible fucked up ending that wouldn´t give anybody closure. I know the Klaroline FAM would love it though. It includes an invitation from Klaus. Lots of reasons to make her go to New Orleans and Sterotrash not fucking happening, but oh boy no other shipper fandom would like that. Maybe the Bonenzo people a bit, but the Delena and Stelena people would hate it. Now I don´t want to tell you, but I also want to. It is hard. I don´t want to spoil it if it is right and ruin it for you, but I also kinda want to ruin it, because I´m an awful human.

How did I actually end up naming these Friday chapters Q´s diary? I guess you could see it as a nod to brunette main character and the guy, who spends twelve hours styling his hair.

I should´ve found a better name. Like Q´s epic log book full of fucking amazing unicorn tears. I´m out. I hope I can somehow find real news, spoilers or some great theories I can talk about.

07.03.2017

So have you seen the sneak peek? This is fucking ridiculous. Elena wakes up, because Bonnie's heart stops beating for a second. This is absolutely ridiculous. I thought the rule was no loopholes. This is a loophole as big as Julie Plec´s ass.

08.03.2017

Is it weird that I was sewing on my bra while watching the last episode, because the metallic thing broke through and I just don´t want to buy another bra okay?

Well that is not the thing I wanted to report on. Good job Q.

No the real news is that yet again Julie has teased our involvement in the last episode. Klaroline fans better grab a pitchfork or some champagne, because this motherfucker could go either way.

It is also going to be a sad ending. The exact words were sad and beautiful, but what she really meant is that the Scooby gang will not have a happily ever after.

This is bad people. I know what I have heard and it all ties in and the ending is shit.

We are friends right? You won´t get mad at me right? So here is what I´ve heard. I advise you to not read it, but I think I´ll go crazy, or even crazier, if I don´t write it down

The big death is Bonnie and she goes into paradise with Enzo. So I guess they are kinda endgame. Stelena won´t happen, Delena won´t happen and Steroline won´t happen. Damon and Caroline will compel the human Stefan and Elena to forget everything and both will live out the rest of their human lives away from both of them. Caroline will be doing that school thing with Alaric and she´ll receive a letter from Klaus Mikaelson to join her in New Orleans. It is an opening as it is not clear if she´ll accept. Damon can´t bring himself to compel Elena and lets Caroline do it. They´ll officially destroy hell. Bonnie dies, because her magic overwhelms her and she loses access to her dimension and Enzo. Now there are a lot spoilers. There are near-death experiences, visions of a Delena happily ever after and apparently they really don´t kill Katherine, but put her in a prison world with Kai.

The reason this scares me is that it could be a 100% true. You can imagine Julie doing something like this, but it is a shit ending. Yeah Klaroline gets new fuel, but the rest is just stupid. Not that Bonnie dies, but that they´ll compel Stefan and Elena to forget everything. What possible scenario would allow such a thing? And don´t fucking tell me it is, because they think they are better off without them and that they are safer that way. Fuck that motherfucking shit. We went through this already. No they are not better off so shut the fuck up and give us a good ending or I´ll come to your house, hide under your bed and brutally murder you in your sleep.

I hope with all my heart that at least part is wrong. Or maybe just compel Stefan, but don´t do this. Don´t start a show revolving around a love triangle and then making the girl end up with nobody. What was the point then if it ends this way?

Let's all pray to Jesus or Satan or whatever you pray to (I usually pray to my pizza, but I don´t want to impose my religion on you) that this shit won´t happen.

09.03.2017

Okay. I´ll be doing what I´m good at now. Using the scientific method of making things up.

So Elena wakes up and then everybody is going to cry and stuff, but then Miss Pierce will appear.

Now Katherine knows them like nobody else, so she´ll know their weak spots. Let me present it.

OTHER PEOPLE.

Especially Gilbert. She loves people and who will appear? Jenna "I died in the first season, but I still was Alaric's best love interest" Sommers, John "nobody likes me" Gilbert and another colourful character. The last is Jeremy "the pasty loser, whose ex-girlfriend upgraded so hard" Gilbert.

Now what is the other characters weakness?

Absolutely right.

Elena Gilbert.

Now both John and Jenna are dead.

Can anybody tell me a place where dead people go?

Again right. Hell

Now, who is queen of hell?

You are one smart cookie. It is indeed Miss Katherina Petrova.

Now what other dead characters are appearing?

Exactly. Tyler "I was better than Matt for Caroline, but worse than Klaus, but still better than Stefan" Lockwood and Icky. She doesn´t get a cool nickname, because drugs are bad kids. (With exception of alcohol and weed, but the rest is bad. So say no to drugs Becky)

Now for what character is Tyler good?

Yeah. The Donovan. (I just realized that that would be a great condom name)

Just to be fair I think we should bring back Georgie, so that one dimensional assistant guy can get a piece of that ghost booty. He deserves it. He doesn´t deserve for me to remember his name, but this he deserves.

To be honest Jeronimo my little vampire hunter is kind of a wild card in this. I´m not very knowledgeable of his endeavours. Now what is most likely is that he is going to swing by as soon as he heard that his big sister has awoken from her beauty sleep.

By the way Julie teased ANOTHER wedding for the end.

10.03.2017

So it is the day huh? The big day. How could you have missed it?

The interwebs is in a frenzy acting as if their mother is on death row tonight.

I´ll cut this short, because as of right now I have nothing more to say.

Tonight the Americans under us will see the finale and I on Saturday and then it will be over.

Sorry if this wasn´t the epic last Q´s diary you hoped for.

May the odds be ever in our favour.

Good luck ladies. Soon I´ll be gone.

I´m out

XOXO

Q


	33. Q is leaving this building

Q is signing off

What´s up bitches? It is me your friendly neighbourhood Quizzle officially signing off.

I had other plans on how I´ll end this "blog", but I just watched the finale and scrapped them all. There won´t be a review and a Good Bye chapter. You don´t need my review, because you saw it yourself and there are no more things to speculate about. So this is the end. Q is signing off.

I´M SO GLAD THAT THAT PERSON WAS WRONG; BECAUSE I LOVED THE FINALE.

I could go on and on about how rushed it was and how it was way to fucking easy and how I felt that I didn´t see the point in this season at all. Katherine was back and then gone. Why was there even a character like Georgie? Why was Katherine so weak? I expected better from that bitch. Why does Bonnie see so many dead people? How was she able to wake Elena up? But for once in my life I won´t knit pick and bitch about something. For once I´ll see it in a positive light. Sorry

I have a lot of emotions right now. I didn´t cry for Stefan's death. I rooted for it. I was so happy, when he died. My grin would make the Joker competition. That moment, when he went out of the school and FINALLY saw Lexi was everything. I´m so glad she was back at last. She really is one of my favourite characters ever on this show.

Delena is endgame and they married. I´m so grateful for that.

And then there is Klaroline. Motherfucking Klaroline. Guys I can´t believe it. I´m so happy and I feel so blessed. I thought we were dead and I told myself I should let go, but I didn't and I´m so happy. We won. Don´t tell me she won´t go to Nola. Of course she will. What would´ve been the point if she wouldn´t and remember how she smiled. I need a bunch of emoji's right now, because I feel like I can´t translate my feelings enough through words. He said however long it takes. I´m so emotionally wrecked. I didn´t cry at the deaths. I thought I wouldn´t cry, because I don´t cry easily, but then that letter came and I hysterically started sobbing and crying. At that moment I just felt how tired I was, because holding on to Klaroline is hard and still having hope in Caroline is hard and I was so tired of it all, but when she opened that letter it all fell of me. I´m so happy. We are not over and we never were. Fuck you haters.

Everything I wanted came true and I feel weird, because this never happens for me. Since when do my ships go well?

My deepest condolences for getting wrong almost everything I ever predicted by the way. I´m not very good. I get it. But hey I got Katherine right so jokes on you.

Sorry that this isn´t the big rip on the finale that you hoped for, but I make the rules and either you take it or leave it.

Let´s talk the sappy stuff now.

I can never bitch on another show this well and that´s why you are all here right? Or is it, because of my super professional theories and reviews? No. I´m bad at this. The only thing I´m good at is being petty and insulting people. A great talent. So you were special for being here with me

So let's move on from me breaking up with you. I feel like I´m already doing fantastic.

I´ll go now and you won´t hear from me anymore.

Maybe.

I have a feeling that I´ll be back someday. Some lonely Klaroline day you might get a little notification. That tells you that Q is back. Someday when Klaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes cross paths again. Then maybe your little Quizzle is back.

(Now is the part, where I´ll accept the Oscar. Being overly thankful)

I want to thank you for reading my story. I didn´t intend to make this this way, but I´m glad I did.

I hope you enjoyed my writing and my, a little unconventional, way of reviewing.

Thank you to all the people that wrote me and told me I was awesome and that they loved my messed up brain. Thank you Scarlet. I know you were there. What you think about Klaroline now sister? (Laughs like a maniac)

I wish you all the best.

Even to the Steroliner´s. I swear I´ll be nice, when I stomp on your grave and dance on your dead ship.

I hope you had some fun with me.

I´m out

This awesome German chick is leaving the building.

It has been a hell of a ride.

I love ya´ll

XOXO

Yours truly

Q


	34. She s back The Originals Season 5

So my babies are back…..

Klaroline is coming back…..

Well so then I am back girlies.

Q in 2018

All up in that Klaroline

The Originals Season 5 Review Series

First Chapter 18/19 of April on my account in a new series.


End file.
